


Entre passes e arremessos

by Arqueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Sports
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arqueen/pseuds/Arqueen
Summary: Sehun e Baekhyun são dois jogadores rivais, mas não de um mesmo time… Ou até de um mesmo esporte. A rivalidade da dupla ia além das quadras de vôlei ou basquete, transcendia pelos corredores do colégio e se tornava mais que pública e evidente. Eles eram como cão e gato, viviam brigando, quem os via juntos sempre tinha que se preparar para apartá-los e evitar que algo pior que insultos e provocações acontecessem.Foi assim durante um longo tempo até que, um dia, essa rivalidade toda se vê obrigada a tornar-se uma aliança quando os dois passam a enfrentar uma longa detenção juntos; porém, como num jogo acirrado, tudo naquela relação estava sujeito a mudanças e reviravoltas até seus últimos segundos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 42
Kudos: 44
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Formação;

**Author's Note:**

> Um projeto para Exolipse ficfest!
> 
> Plot #173
> 
> Muito obrigada a toda equipe do projeto pela oportunidade de participar deste projeto maravilhoso e de espalhar a criatividade, alegria e diversão por todo esse ficdom!
> 
> Espero que gostem desse Sebaek que já tem um lugar especial no meu coração. <3

**_Entre passes e arremessos_ ** **_—_ ** **_capítulo um:_ **

**_Formação;_ **

Muito pode ser dito do ensino médio, principalmente porque ele faz parte de uma grande fase na vida de toda pessoa e é capaz de causar grandes marcas na personalidade de alguém. Para muitos esse período escolar pode ser encarado como algo conturbado, cheio de mudanças, reviravoltas e más escolhas – afinal, são apenas adolescentes que ainda estão aprendendo muito sobre a vida; é claro que com Oh Sehun não seria muito diferente. O moreno sempre fora um rapaz quieto, porém ao passar para o primeiro ano a sua bolha de proteção acabou sendo estourada à força e ele se viu exposto aos leões; seria o fim dele se não fosse um anjo colocado em sua vida: Park Chanyeol, o novo capitão do time de basquete, que, enquanto fugia de mais uma aula de química, viu o potencial que o mais novo tinha para se juntar ao time; assim livrando Sehun de alguns  _ perrengues _ da vida de um estudante comum.

Foi graças a todos esses acontecimentos que o rapaz agora se encontrava no vestiário junto ao resto do time, se preparando para o treino enquanto aproveitava aquele clima repleto de risadas, piadas e provocações comuns de quando se junta um grupo grande de adolescentes. No ano anterior, com a saída do capitão recém formado, Sehun conseguiu o posto como seu substituto logo em seguida – fato que deixava o jovem orgulhoso de si mesmo e que só o incentivava a dar sangue e suor pelo time. Era notável o quanto ele amava jogar basquete, tanto que, depois de sua adesão à equipe, o time trouxe inúmeros troféus para a Escola Preparatória  Gyeongsang; tudo a mérito do Oh que acabou por se tornar uma peça essencial no grupo, deixando o moreno ainda mais orgulhoso de sua nova posição e o incentivando a conquistar muito mais.

– Já conversou com o treinador? – A voz de Kim Jongin se fez presente, tirando Sehun de dentro da redoma de divagações em que ele se encontrava. – Sobre as bolas novas, as que nós temos já estão ficando ruins. – Completou ao ver a cara de confusão do amigo.

– Ah sim, falei com ele sim. O treinador disse que estava negociando com o diretor da escola a respeito do orçamento e tal. – Respondeu enquanto ajeitava a munhequeira em seu pulso, fechando seu armário logo após. – Mas acredito que até semana que vem a gente consegue. – Comentou pensativo, apoiando-se no móvel de ferro. – Enfim, vamos logo para a quadra. – Finalizou a conversa e logo após arrumar suas coisas, o capitão se dirigiu até saída do vestiário com Jongin lhe acompanhando.

Seguidos pelo resto do time, a dupla de amigos caminhou pelo corredor até chegar no ginásio, por onde passaram pelo espaço que havia entre as duas arquibancadas. Então, como numa cena de desenho animado, o capitão parou bruscamente, causando um pequeno  _ engavetamento  _ de jogadores que reclamaram prontamente a respeito da súbita parada. 

– Mas que merda é essa? – Sehun indagou indignado, não se dando nem ao trabalho de se desculpar ou explicar para o resto do time o que acontecera, apenas saiu andando rápido e a passos firmes na direção do seu alvo, que se alongava tranquilamente no canto da quadra. 

– Sehun?! Ei, o que 'tá fazendo? – Jongin tentou questionar o moreno, que já se afastava rapidamente, mas acabou sendo ignorado. – Merda. – Xingou para si mesmo ao perceber o motivo de tanta revolta vinda do melhor amigo.

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da quadra, Baekhyun também preparava-se para o seu treino até algo lhe chamar a atenção: um certo jogador de basquete que andava irritado em sua direção, bufando feito um búfalo raivoso; a semelhança realmente era cômica aos olhos do mais velho.

– O que foi desta vez, Oh? – Perguntou de forma entediada e levemente debochada, olhando para o garoto de cabelos castanhos que se encontrava a beira de uma síncope nervosa.

– O que foi? O que foi pergunto eu! O que você ´tá fazendo aqui, Byun?? Essa é a hora do  _ meu _ treino! O que essas  _ porcarias _ de mastros da tua  _ porcaria _ de rede estão montadas na  _ porcaria _ da quadra? – Indagou, o nível de irritação aumentando cada vez mais a medida que ia prosseguindo com a frase.

– Tá com muita porcaria na boca, ein. – O mais baixo não perdeu a chance de provocá-lo, ousando em até lançar um sorriso de escárnio para o rapaz. – O que você acha? A rede está sendo montada porque vamos tomar chá, quer se juntar a nós? – Questionou mantendo o deboche mesmo ao suavizar a voz, provocando-o mais uma vez.

– Deve ser porque falei teu nome, babaca. – Rebateu o comentário do moreno de forma  _ muito madura _ . – E me poupe de suas ironias, não tenho tempo para isso. Agora é a hora do  _ meu _ treino, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

– Ei Hun, acho melhor a gente ir falar direto com o treinador em vez brigar com o pessoal do vôlei. – Jongin apareceu intervindo na discussão dos dois.

– É, melhor irem mesmo, estão atrapalhando o  _ meu _ treino. – Baekhyun ditou para os dois, o Kim abstraindo a provocação proposital enquanto, muito pelo contrário, o Oh se segurava para não explodir ali mesmo; certamente se eles estivessem em uma animação o capitão já estaria com fumaça saindo de suas orelhas como se fosse uma chaleira – com direito a efeitos sonoros e tudo mais.

– Baek! – Alguém chamou o capitão do time de vôlei bem a tempo de evitar mais uma nova discussão entre ele e Sehun. – As bolas novas já chegaram, o treinador já mandou o Wooseok e o Hwitaek para pegar lá no almoxarifado. – Aquela havia sido a gota d'água para o mais novo. Após ouvir a fala de Kyungsoo, que já se encontrava parado ao lado do amigo, Sehun saiu quase que correndo até a sala onde os professores e treinadores ficavam. – ... O que eu perdi? – Questionou confuso mas já imaginando o que poderia ser.

– Adivinha. – Dessa vez quem falou foi Jongin, que olhava para o moreno que havia chego por último na rodinha.

– Brigaram novamente? – Perguntou retoricamente, balançando a cabeça em negação e olhando para o colega de time que apenas bufou e revirou os olhos, já de saco cheio para com aquela cena toda.

– Pare de falar bobagem, eu não briguei com ninguém. Vamos, a gente tem que treinar. – Ditou ao Do e logo em seguida virou-se para o outro jogador de basquete que ainda estava ali assistindo tudo com cara de paisagem. – Acho melhor ir atrás do seu amiguinho antes que ele faça um fiasco na sala dos professores. – Disse e saiu andando junto com o amigo até onde o resto do time de vôlei estava, chamando todos para começar o treino.

O Kim, meio atordoado com todos aqueles acontecimentos sucessivos, apenas fitou a dupla que se afastava e então se virou para trás, encontrando o resto do time de basquete que acompanhou o desenrolar da cena e os olhou como se perguntasse-os algo tipo:  _ "e agora?" _

**_***_ **

– Treinador! Nós não somos diferentes deles! Por que eles têm rede e bolas novas enquanto a gente tem que continuar com aquelas velhas? Nós somos tão importantes quanto o time de vôlei. – Indignado, o capitão do time de basquete protestou furioso, recebendo apenas um olhar indiferente do seu treinador, que tomava sua xícara de café com calma enquanto o jovem rapaz gesticulava fervorosamente ao seu lado.

Depois de respirar fundo, meio aborrecido por sem querer ter posto açúcar demais em seu café, o treinador continuou a ouvir em silêncio mais uma das reclamações de Sehun perante ao time de vôlei, chegando a cogitar secretamente a hipótese de começar a treinar universitários; talvez haja menos conflitos, pensou. – Eu sei que você se importa demais com o time, mas eles fizeram o pedido primeiro. – O mais velho explicou pacientemente, levantando-se da cadeira e indo até a pequena copa que havia no canto da sala para limpar sua xícara. – Por isso que eles já têm os equipamentos novos, não tem nada a ver com prioridade, Sehun. Nossas bolas novas devem chegar até o final de semana, só tenha paciência, garoto.

– Mas e quanto ao nosso treino? O senhor falou que a quadra era nossa esta manhã, o que eles fazem lá? – Questionou apontando na direção da quadra, conseguindo ouvir, ali mesmo de onde estava, o barulho agudo do atrito dos tênis contra o piso de madeira e da bola chocando-se contra o chão e mãos dos jogadores de vôlei.  _ Tomara que acerte a cabeça daquele babaca,  _ pensou a respeito de certo capitão baixinho do time que jogava naquele momento.

– Eu tive uma conversa com o treinador do time de vôlei e ele pediu a quadra essa manhã só para repassar as estratégias do jogo que eles terão à tarde. Nós iremos pegar a quadra depois que eles terminarem. – O mais novo resmungou com a fala do treinador e cruzou os braços, não sabendo se estava mais indignado pelo fato de ter "perdido" para Byun Baekhyun, ou por não poder treinar naquela manhã. A primeira opção era a mais provável, visto que se existia algo que ele não suportava era ter que aturar o Byun tirando sarro de sua cara por qualquer motivo que fosse. – Ora meu jovem, não fique assim, a nossa temporada só começa semana que vem. E outra coisa: já é tempo de você e o Byun deixarem toda essa intriga de lado e passarem a focar nos jogos e nas chamadas para as faculdades. – Falou olhando para o moreno que, emburrado, apenas assentiu e esperou ser liberado pelo homem; não concordava com o mais velho, porém sabia que seria uma tarefa difícil tentar mostrar para ele a verdadeira criatura vil e mordaz que o capitão do time de vôlei era, já que o tampinha disfarçava  _ muito _ bem.

**_***_ **

Pior que um adolescente, só um adolescente com fome; certamente essa é uma das piores versões que tem, principalmente se nessa sentença incluí um Byun Baekhyun que, além de faminto, estava bastante irritado. Ele caminhava com Kyungsoo pelos corredores durante o horário do intervalo enquanto reclamava com o amigo a respeito dos acontecimentos de mais cedo. Para o rapaz ainda era revoltante a forma que Oh Sehun se portava, agindo como se ele fosse um  _ reizinho  _ com poder sobre tudo e todos a sua volta e sempre arranjando motivos para encher seu saco a qualquer momento.

– Sério Soo, é impressionante isso. Quem ele pensa que é pra vir tirar satisfação comigo? – Reclamou enquanto gesticulava avidamente ao lado do rapaz que lia um livro e esporadicamente soltava alguns murmúrios em concordância para com ele. – Ei, você está me ignorando! – Acusou-o, parando de repente ao mesmo tempo em que o outro continuava o seu caminho. – Kyungsoo!

– Quê? – Parou ao ouvir seu nome, desviando a atenção de seu livro para olhar o amigo e notando que este estava um pouco mais atrás de si. – Algum problema Baek?

– Você está me ignorando, esse que é o problema! Não estava prestando atenção no que eu falava! – Reclamou fazendo uso de um pouco de ironia, cruzando os braços como se fosse uma criança. 

– Estava sim! – Exclamou o moreno, fechando seu livro de súbito.

– Estava não! – Elevou um pouco a voz, cada vez mais mal humorado.

– Eu estava ouvindo sim! – O mais novo insistiu, apoiando o livro debaixo do braço e encarando o amigo de forma desafiadora.

– Não estava! – Manteve a negação enquanto o Do repetia que sim. – Tá, então o que foi que eu acabei de dizer?

– Você está se referindo a parte da sua reclamação sobre eu não te escutar ou a parte em que você fazia a milésima reclamação a respeito de Oh Sehun estar tramando algo maléfico que destrua a sua vida? – Questionou com certo tom entediado na voz, recebendo como resposta uma exclamação de indignada do amigo. – O que foi? Tô mentindo?! Você sabe que eu não tô.

– Ei, não é minha culpa que aquele cara é um enviado do  _ coisa ruim  _ para vir me incomodar. – Reclamou o mais velho, insistindo em ficar parado no meio do corredor sem se importar com as pessoas que passavam por ali e viam aquela cena toda.

– Ah claro. O clássico: Oh Sehun e suas  _ estratagemas _ para destruir o coitado do Byun Baekhyun! – Comentou com um visível tom de deboche na voz, rindo ironicamente da cara do amigo que continuava a lhe fitar com indignação. – O quê?

– Estratagema? Anda utilizando aquele livro de “uma palavra por dia” de novo? – Desvirtuou do assunto, achando engraçado as falas do amigo que apenas riu como e o rapaz tivesse dito a coisa mais idiota do mundo.

– Livro não,  _ aplicativo _ . Por favor né, estamos no século vinte e um,  _ dãã.  _ – Zoou o capitão que apenas revirou os olhos e bufou, desistindo de tentar argumentar com o mais novo. – Enfim, vamos logo antes que as coisas boas da cantina acabem. – Chamou o amigo com um gesto de mão para enfim voltar a andar na direção do refeitório. – Depois não reclame que acabou o  _ hotteok.  _ – E foi com essa fala que Kyungsoo conseguiu convencer facilmente o amigo de segui-lo.

**_***_ **

Já no refeitório, a dupla de jogadores de vôlei andava até a bancada da lanchonete para fazer seus pedidos enquanto conversavam, ou melhor, discutiam a respeito de “ _ fel _ ” ser ou não uma palavra de verdade. A questão é que Baekhyun estava tão imerso no debate que nem prestou muita atenção ao que estava a sua frente, consequentemente acabando por se chocar contra alguém, assustando-se. E como o destino pode ser algo bom e compassivo mas também extremamente maléfico – e até um pouco sádico às vezes –, a pessoa que acabou trombando-se com o Byun era nada mais nada menos que Oh Sehun, o  _ maldito _ Oh Sehun segundo as palavras do próprio levantador.

– Ah, perdão eu não te- – Assim que percebeu o que era o seu obstáculo, Baekhyun se auto interrompeu, fechando a cara na hora enquanto encarava o ala-armador que o olhava da mesma forma irritada. – Tinha que ser, né!

– Tinha que ser o que? É você que está sempre se metendo no meu caminho e ainda quer reclamar. – O mais alto retrucou, tão mal humorado quanto o outro. – Olha só, Byun, não tô muito afim de perder meu tempo discutindo ok? Então se me dá licença… – Disse saindo da frente do moreno, caminhando na direção da mesa onde geralmente o time de basquete ficava.

– _ Então se me dá licença. _ – Retrucou o mais baixo, vendo o outro rapaz sair.

– Nossa, muito maduro você, Baek. – Kyungsoo comentou risonho após acompanhar toda a cena. 

– Ai, Soo. Vai ficar com o seu livrinho e me deixa. – Resmungou ainda mais mal humorado e concluiu seu trajeto até o caixa da lanchonete.

– É aplicativo, Baek,  _ aplicativo! – _ Continuou a zoar o amigo que apenas bufou em irritação e foi falar com a atendente da lanchonete.

– Oi, tudo bem? Eu quero uma porção de  _ hotteok _ , por favor. – Pediu simpático para a moça, que sorriu sem graça e apontou discretamente para onde Sehun sentara.

– Perdão, meu jovem, mas aquele rapaz acabou de levar os últimos. – Disse meio que sem jeito pois havia notado a tensão entre os dois. – Mas ainda temos outras coisas! Vai querer algo?

– Ah… Não, pode deixar. Obrigado. – Respondeu meio aborrecido, virando-se na direção do amigo líbero:– Eu vou indo pra mesa, te vejo lá. – Disse, logo saindo da frente do balcão e indo até a mesa onde geralmente sentava.

Quando Kyungsoo voltou, sentou-se ao lado do amigo e percebeu que ele não parava de olhar direção da mesa do pessoal do basquete, mais especificamente na direção de do armador, Oh Sehun. Aquele clima de rivalidade deles não era recente, a história dos dois se iniciou há dois anos atrás no primeiro ano do ensino médio quando Sehun era só mais um novato na Gyeongsang; e naquele comecinho de ano a paz reinava entre os times, alguns jogadores eram até amigos entre si, e a única coisa que se fizera presente durante todo o tempo era o espírito competitivo das duas mais novas estrelas de seus respectivos times.

A Escola Preparatória de Gyeongsang desde seu início se identificava como uma instituição que prezava as tradições, desde eventos, jogos, clubes e shows de caridades; e para com os times não seria nada diferente. No começo de cada ano, os novatos dos times passavam por um  _ processo de iniciação _ , tendo cada esporte as suas especificações, por exemplo, o time de natação que fazia com que seus novos participantes "nadassem" pelos corredores do colégio. Porém, o que mobilizava todos os times eram as sessões de pegadinhas, coisas bobas que os esportistas faziam entre si, entre os times e até com os seus respectivos técnicos; e foi por isso que tudo aconteceu.

O  _ prank day  _ havia passado, todos haviam se divertido muito quando o técnico de natação apareceu vestido de sereia ou quando alguns dos meninos do time de vôlei apareceram com seus uniformes cortados para parecerem  _ croppeds  _ e  _ mini shorts _ e, ainda nesse clima de animação e descontração, o colégio havia preparado um jogo de vôlei com outro instituto a fim de angariar fundos para uma instituição de caridade para estudantes desfavorecidos. 

Estava tudo ocorrendo bem, o primeiro jogo seria o de vôlei, em seguida o de basquete e por mais que não tivesse nada em jogo o clima de competição entre os times pairava no ar. O pessoal do vôlei estava adentrando o ginásio para fazer um último breve aquecimento e enquanto isso alguns espectadores chegavam e se acomodavam nas arquibancadas. Os jogadores do time de Gyeongsang estavam animados, principalmente os novatos como Baekhyun que, mesmo ficando na reserva, se encontrava excepcionalmente animado com todo aquele clima.

O ginásio já estava todo preparado, havia sido montadas as redes na noite anterior e o ginásio limpo, deixando tudo preparado para o jogo que aconteceria. – Então vamos dar uma aquecida nos ossos, galera. É para caridade mas não podemos fazer feio! – Disse Se Hee, um formando daquele ano e estrela do time. Ele jogava na posição de levantador assim como Baekhyun o que dava ao novato mais um motivo para admirar a técnica do mais velho. – Vamos princesinhas, querem que eu pegue o uniforme estilizado de vocês? – Provocou os colegas de time, pegando uma bola em mãos e indo até o canto da quadra para fazer um saque.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido para o Byun que assistiu a cena toda sentado em seu banco. Num momento Nam Se Hee estava lançando a bola para cima e pulando para acertar a jogada e no outro o som de seu corpo batendo no chão e os murmúrios de espanto do pessoal no ginásio se fez presente. O jovem terceiranista chorava de dor, atraindo a atenção de todos enquanto o diretor da escola chamava uma ambulância e o treinador o acudia, percebendo que ele havia deslocado seu joelho ao, estranhamente, escorregar no chão da quadra quando pousou.

Naquele dia as coisas ocorreram de uma forma meio estranha, os jogos haviam sido cancelados e remarcados para um outro final de semana devido a uma concordância geral de que não havia mais clima para continuar com aquele evento todo. Sem contar que alguns jogadores do time de voleibol acabaram por reclamar para com o treinador sobre a quadra estar muito escorregadia, bem mais que o de costume; fato o qual atraiu a atenção do mais velho que logo foi falar com o diretor.

– Acho que vocês têm uma ideia do porquê eu chamei-os aqui. – Falou o diretor, no dia seguinte ao acidente de Nam Se Hee, para os três times do colégio. – Após todo o incidente de ontem constatamos que a quadra do ginásio estava suja com uma substância na qual acreditamos ser óleo. – O homem revelou aos alunos, causando uma pequena onda de sussurros dos esportistas. – A questão pela qual eu pedi para convocar os três times aqui foi para dizer que a nossa escola preza pelas tradições e que deseja trazer a vocês não só o conhecimento e a educação, mas também lhes proporcionar boas lembranças e alguns momentos de diversão. Porém,  _ acima de tudo isso _ , a Escola Preparatória Gyeongsang preza a  _ segurança _ e isso significa que nós iremos extinguir as atividades extracurriculares, como o  _ prank day,  _ até descobrirmos quem foi o culpado pelo acidente.

Quando o diretor finalizou a sua fala, foi impossível impedir as reclamações dos rapazes, tanto para com ele quanto entre si. A comoção estava grande – alguns até olhavam desconfiados para os colegas ao seu redor, tentando descobrir quem é que havia feito aquilo – quando de repente tudo se silenciou após uma voz soar no meio de todos: – Fui eu, diretor. – Disse o rapaz, atraindo o olhar de todos os presentes, que não faziam questão de esconder sua surpresa. – Fui eu que acabei derramando o óleo no chão da quadra sem querer quando fui usá-lo para fazer uma brincadeira com os meus colegas de time. – Confessou, fazendo com que os sussurros voltassem a correr entre os jovens.

– Bom… Já que já temos um culpado, estão todos liberados, podem sair. – Anunciou o diretor enquanto fazia um gesto de mão, indicando que todos se retirassem dali. – E quanto a você: – olhou para o único rapaz que sobrara no recinto. – Eu lhe quero na minha sala. Imediatamente,  _ Oh Sehun. _


	2. Um contra um;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vejo que já chegou na segunda parte!  
> Espero que se divirta tanto quanto eu. Só digo uma coisa: o cap está cheio de acontecimentos importantes para a história. Curios@? Então bora lá!

**_Entre passes e arremessos — capítulo dois:_ **

**_Um contra um;_ **

A chuva caía naquela noite de jeito forte e constante, não propriamente uma tempestade assustadora, não, as gotas que caiam batiam de forma relaxante contra o vidro, criando um clima perfeito para que Baekhyun pegasse uma enorme xícara de chocolate quente, um cobertor e se jogasse sobre os travesseiros para assistir alguma série na Netflix, aproveitando o conforto de sua cama. Infelizmente não era aquilo que o seu professor de geografia havia pensando para ele aquela noite.

O relógio marcava perto da meia noite e meia e, naquele quarto escuro, só se ouvia o som dos dedos de Baekhyun que digitava rapidamente em seu notebook, louco para terminar o mais rápido o possível seu trabalho sobre "as transformações do relevo Coreano ao longo dos anos"; tema no qual o garoto tinha o mínimo de interesse porém se via necessitado, já que se ele quisesse manter-se no time de vôlei, ele teria que manter também a média em todas as matérias.

Com a chuva batendo cada vez mais forte em sua janela, o Byun finalmente revisava as últimas linhas do trabalho ganhando de _presente_ duas olheiras enormes e uma dor de cabeça chata que não o largaria tão cedo, sintomas causados por fazer as atividades um dia antes do dia da entrega; erro comum de todo jovem que gosta de viver a vida com _emoção_ e com aquele clássico desespero. Após salvar o documento do trabalho, o moreno fechou o notebook e foi imediatamente ao banheiro para tomar um banho antes de dormir, já que no outro dia ele não teria teria tempo pois precisava acordar um pouco mais cedo para poder ir imprimir toda a atividade na papelaria ao lado da escola. 

A noite de sono mal dormida fez com que Baekhyun levantasse quase se arrastando pelo chão do quarto e mesmo após ter se arrumado e tomado seu café da manhã rapidamente ele sentia como se sua cabeça fosse desgrudar do pescoço a qualquer momento e sair rolando por aí, porém mesmo com os sintomas da morte se aproximando o levantador foi diretamente imprimir seu trabalho.

O caminho contava com algumas poças d'água advindas da chuva da noite passada enquanto um clima agradável se formava naquela manhã, com o sol dando as caras acompanhado de uma brisa leve que balançava as folhas das árvores que tinham ao longo do caminho. Quando o garoto finalmente chegou na porta da papelaria, ele viu que o relógio marcava sete da manhã indicando que a sua intenção de chegar mais cedo talvez, só talvez, tenha sido falha já que ele acabou dormindo um pouquinho a mais do que havia planejado. Apesar dos pesares, o Byun entregou seu pendrive para a senhora simpática que trabalhava ali e que já o conhecia há muito tempo, ela era amiga de sua família e geralmente oferecia umas cópias de graça para Baekhyun que sempre sentia-se muito grato pela gentileza.

– Deixa eu adivinhar, mais um trabalho feito de última hora Baek? – A mulher questionou com um sorriso brincalhão, reconhecendo no mais novo a típica cara de sono de quem deixou tudo para a última hora.

– Você sabe como é tia, o time de vôlei anda consumindo muito do meu tempo... – Se justificou coçando a nuca e com um leve sorriso sem graça.

– Sei como é... Você não muda mesmo viu, tsc tsc tsc. – Comentou risonha, balançando a cabeça em negativa e dirigindo-se até a impressora, voltando rapidamente até o balcão já com todas as folhas do trabalho do Byun em mãos.

– Muitíssimo obrigado senhora Kang, já disse que você é a minha salvadora?! – O Byun disse extremamente agradecido, retirando do bolso algumas notas que tinha separado para pagá-la porém a mais velha logo o interrompeu com um gesto de mão.

– Para com isso garoto! Fique com isso e compre um café ou algo assim no caminho. Do jeito que suas olheiras estão provavelmente você vai acabar dormindo no meio da aula. – Ordenou ao rapaz, dando a volta no balcão de vidro e dando-lhe alguns tapinhas nos ombros, levando-o até a porta. – Agora vá antes que o senhor se atrase. – O de cabelo castanho só soube sorrir sem graça e, virando-se para a mulher, fez uma reverência rápida antes de sair correndo até o portão da escola. 

Aproveitando o dinheiro que lhe sobrara, Baekhyun foi diretamente até uma das várias máquinas de lanches que ficavam pela escola e pegou uma latinha de energético; afinal, sua cara realmente não era a das melhores e ele sabia que se não fizesse nada para despertar inteiramente, ele dormiria mesmo em meio as aulas e isso o ferraria muito mais que uma nota baixa em geografia, seria um adeus aos treinos de vôlei e isso ele nem poderia sequer imaginar.

Já dentro do prédio do colégio, o jovem caminhava pelos corredores até a sala dos professores, visto que o seu trabalho tratava-se de uma chance extra, dada pelo professor de geografia com o objetivo de recuperar a sua nota naquele trimestre, fazendo com que se tornasse necessária a entrega direta ao homem.

Com a gélida sensação da latinha de energético encostando em seus lábios, Baekhyun se sentia um pouco mais acordado e aproveitava para reler o seu trabalho mais uma vez antes de entregá-lo. Tudo parecia estar dando certo, ele havia conseguido fazer e imprimir o trabalho em cima da hora e, mesmo com um baita sono lhe rondando, o Byun até que se sentia de bom humor; isto é, até sentir uma forte e repentina pancada em seu ombro direito vinda de alguém que passava correndo por si, fazendo com que tudo ocorresse em câmera lenta, uma cena digna de filmes de comédia. 

Com o impacto a latinha de energético acabou voando pelo ar no mesmo ritmo em que o garoto tropeçava em seus próprios pés, perdendo totalmente a coordenação e jogando os braços para cima na tentativa falha de tentar agarrar-se em algo para não cair, gesto que o fez lançar seu trabalho, de uma madrugada inteira quase em claro, para cima. A latinha de energético enfim foi de encontro ao chão, assim como o jogador de vôlei, e para sua tristeza – ou melhor, ódio – o resto do líquido que ele ainda não havia tomado se esparramou inteiramente no chão e por cima de todo o seu árduo trabalho, fazendo com que as folhas, antes brancas, ficassem amarelas e completamente destruídas.

Não muito longe do acidente estava Oh Sehun que havia parado de correr e gargalhava perante a cena de seu inimigo caído no chão com cara de choque e raiva, para ele aquele cenário era um presente enviado dos céus pois ver o tão certinho e _perfeito_ Byun Baekhyun estatelado no chão era uma imagem que ele queria poder fotografar e colocar num grande quadro para que todos vissem; porém antes mesmo que ele pudesse pegar seu celular, o baixinho já havia levantado.

– V-VOCÊ!!! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – Em um impulso, Baekhyun se levantou e em um piscar de olhos ele já estava em cima do Oh. Tudo ocorreu tão rápido que o jogador de basquete nem teve tempo de reagir à investida do outro que acabou lhe acertando dois socos, um em seu rosto e outro no ombro; gesto que acabou atraindo ainda mais a atenção das pessoas que estavam e passavam pela área naquele momento, logo tendo uma rodinha com um número considerável de pessoas ao redor da dupla.

Após o susto do efeito surpresa passar, Sehun não hesitou e logo revidou as investidas do menor, empurrando-o para longe e devolvendo um dos golpes, acertando-o em cheio. A partir daí a confusão foi formada: Baekhyun e Sehun se embolaram no chão, um tentando acertar o outro a qualquer custo, ambos raivosos demais para se importar com a crescente de espectadores ao seu redor. E apesar da considerável diferença de tamanho entre os dois, a briga estava bem equilibrada, não tendo nenhum visível vencedor, pois cada vez que um parecia estar levando a melhor, o outro invertia a situação e revidava com mais e mais raiva enquanto ambos soltavam palavrões e xingamentos.

– SEU FILHO DE UMA- – Evitando que o estrago fosse maior, os dois corpos finalmente foram separados por Kyungsoo e Jongin, que os seguraram pelos ombros e os puxaram para trás afastando-os ainda mais apesar a resistência dos dois em abandonar a briga.

– POR QUE VOCÊ ME BATEU SEU DESGRAÇADO? – Questionou Sehun, gritando irritado e tentando se soltar de Jongin. – Me solta! Eu não vou fazer nada mais com esse _merdinha_. – Prometeu, tentando se acalmar para finalmente ser solto pelo amigo.

– Merdinha? Merdinha é você! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA? MEU TRABALHO TÁ TOTALMENTE ENSOPADO POR _SUA_ CULPA. – Esbravejou o Byun, também se soltando e apostando o dedo na direção do Oh acusadoramente.

Em meio a mil xingamentos e ofensas trocados entre os dois, seus respectivos amigos tentavam amenizar a situação para evitar ainda mais confusão; até que o diretor apareceu. Vindo do meio daquele aglomerado de alunos, fazendo a maioria se dispersar, com a sua imagem ereta e séria calando a boca de todos ainda ali presentes assim que abriu a boca para dizer: – Os dois, na minha sala, _agora_. 

Emburrados e de cabeça baixa, os dois andaram de braços cruzados atrás do diretor que, por sua vez, caminhava a passos firmes até a sua sala, sem dizer uma palavra sequer na direção dos adolescentes. Os dois jovens tinham em seus rostos algumas marcas geradas pela briga e, principalmente, uma carranca de raiva com nenhum dos dois fazendo a mínima questão de disfarçar o seu descontentamento; e a medida que os três transitavam pelos corredores, atraiam cada vez mais olhares curiosos de outros alunos que, se ainda não sabiam, logo haveriam de ser informados sobre a briga pela famosa _rádio corredor._

Já na sala do diretor, a dupla sentou lado a lado nas cadeiras em frente à mesa do mais velho, calados, sem cruzar os olhares ou trocar uma palavra sequer – bem o oposto de minutos atrás em que os jogadores trocavam insultos avidamente.

– Eu quero uma boa justificativa para não suspender os dois por duas semanas. – Foi o homem que quebrou o silêncio primeiro, mas mesmo não conseguindo atrair o olhar dos dois para si, logo completando: – E isso também inclui as atividades dos times de vocês. – Foi só ameaçar a suspensão do time que os dois levantaram seus olhares quase que imediatamente em sua direção, fazendo com que o diretor acabasse por suspirar cansado.

– Mas, senhor Kwon, isso é injusto! Eu estava indo calmamente entregar meu trabalho ao professor de Geografia quando esse _meliante_ chegou e me empurrou _totalmente_ _de propósito,_ só pra me derrubar! – Exclamou Baekhyun, sentido-se injustiçado, irritado e, acima de tudo, temeroso para com a ameaça de suspensão do time. – O meu trabalho agora foi totalmente perdido por culpa dele. Se alguém precisa ser punido, é ele, não eu!

– Cala a sua boca, Byun! Eu não fiz nada de propósito. Foi você que chegou e começou a me socar a troco de nada. Você quem começou tudo seu idiota, tomara que te expulsem daqui! – Respondeu o mais novo, também bastante irritadiço para com a situação; e ainda mais com as acusações _sem cabimento algum_ do jogador de vôlei.

Uma nova briga iria se iniciaria caso não fosse a interrupção do diretor Kwon na "conversa" dos mais jovens:

– Chega! Eu não quero mais saber quem começou ou quem fez nada. – Declarou seriamente, revezando o olhar entre um e outro. – Eu encontrei dois alunos aos socos no meio do corredor da minha escola, isso já é o suficiente, não preciso da justificativa de vocês. – Continuou antes que algum deles abrisse a boca. – Vou conversar com os treinadores de vocês para resolver o que vai acontecer e vai ficar a cargo deles a decisão. – Informou, fazendo com que os jovens se sentissem um pouco aliviados, porém o sentimento não durou muito tempo: – _Porém_ da próxima vez que eu presenciar uma discussão sequer dos dois, eu juro que não vou pegar leve. Já disse e repito: brigas em minha escola são _inadmissíveis_ , ficou entendido?

– Sim senhor… – Os dois responderam em uníssono, nenhum deles escondendo seu descontentamento. Mas o pior já havia passado, pensaram erroneamente.

**_***_ **

Tão rápido quanto a internet só os dedos ágeis de um adolescente ao escrever uma mensagem de texto, ainda mais quando se trata de uma fofoca _quentíssima_ ; e era exatamente aquilo que acontecia naquele momento em todo o Colégio Gyeongsang, todos estavam comentado do episódio que qualquer um que frequentasse a instituição saberia que iria acontecer em algum momento. Afinal, as pessoas não eram cegas e percebiam sim a óbvia rixa que havia entre os dois astros dos times de vôlei e basquete e silenciosamente só esperavam o momento em que a bomba _“_ explodiria _”_ – eles só não sabiam quando. 

Assim que os dois jovens – que por ironia do destino teriam as mesma aulas naquele dia – entraram na sala, todos pararam o que faziam para ver o que iria acontecer em seguida, os olhares curiosos e os comentários baixinhos não passaram despercebidos pelos rapazes que, apesar dos hematomas evidentes em seus rostos, agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido. Até mesmo o professor olhava curioso para a dupla, que sentou em lados opostos da sala fazendo o professor notar a postura que estava tomando e retomar a aula: – Acabou o show, galera. Vamos voltar a aula.

**_***_ **

Ao final da aula, e muitos olhares e cochichos mal disfarçados depois, Sehun e Baekhyun foram chamados pelo treinador de basquete que os esperava na porta da sala. Enquanto isso, os demais alunos saiam, conquistando a liberdade diária que era poder sair do colégio após o término de aulas tediosas. Esse é o preço por brigar no colégio, pensaram juntos à medida que caminhavam emburrados atrás do homem.

Continuaram a silêncio por todo o trajeto, só parando quando o treinador Ko chegou em frente a porta da biblioteca, virando-se de frente para eles e cruzando os braços com uma feição séria.

– Vocês dois decepcionaram, não só os treinadores como o time inteiro! – Disse olhando para os dois garotos que baixaram a cabeça em compreensão, aceitando o sermão. – Que belo exemplo vindo de dois capitães dos times que mais trazem troféus ao colégio! – Continuou a falar, bravo, e dessa vez olhando diretamente para Sehun: – Sorte a sua, senhor Oh, que eu pedi para o diretor rever suas decisões senão o você estaria fora do jogo do mês que vêm, que terá a presença de três olheiros de faculdades diferentes. 

Ao ouvir a bronca do senhor Ko para com o garoto ao seu lado, Baekhyun não pode evitar que um sorrisinho aparecesse, achando graça da desgraça do outro; pelo menos até o momento em que o mais velho se virou para ele e continuou o monólogo: – Você também, senhor Byun, O treinador Hwang está furioso com a sua atitude, então eu tiraria esse sorriso da boca. – Advertiu, olhando de um para outro para então concluir: – A cada dia de detenção de vocês, os senhores irão ajudar em tarefas diferentes na escola. Já que estão _cheios de energia_ , será bom usá-la para alguma coisa. E hoje, para começar bem, os dois irão ajudar a Senhora Kim, a bibliotecária, a organizar alguns livros que estão fora do lugar.

Quando terminou de falar, como se fosse programado, a porta da biblioteca se abriu e de lá apareceu a mulher baixinha e magra que era a senhora Kim: – Que bom que vocês já estão aí, garotos. Podem entrar. – Disse se dirigindo para os dois jogadores que apenas acenaram positivamente de forma obediente e entraram em silêncio na biblioteca. – Muito obrigada senhor Ko, agora pode deixar comigo que eu sei lidar _muito bem_ com adolescentes esquentadinhos. – Sorriu para o homem que repetiu o gesto e reverenciou para logo sair dali, ao passo em que a mulher voltava a sua atenção para os dois mais jovens parados, olhando-a curiosamente. – Então, rapazes, podemos iniciar os trabalhos? – Sorriu mais uma vez, de forma doce e enganando completamente os garotos com aquela carinha simpática.

**_***_ **

Oh Sehun já havia escutado várias e várias vezes de seus pais, professores avós de que o conhecimento era como uma bagagem a qual nunca ficava cheia e nunca era demais ter e, apesar de ouvir incontáveis vezes o mesmo discurso, ele nunca havia se importado muito; pelo menos até aquela hora. Aquele era o momento exato em que ele mais discordava de tudo o que os mais velhos haviam lhe dito repetidas vezes, ele achava, sim, que conhecimento demais era algo ruim, pois caso o contrário aquela pilha de livros que carregava nos braços não pesaria tanto. Eram cerca de dez livros de diferentes temas e tamanhos que foram deixados em locais errados, fazendo com que sobrasse para o jogador de basquete carregá-los até o carrinho que utilizariam para organizar tudo depois, deixando o garoto com a sensação de que seus braços fossem simplesmente cair; e aquilo realmente seria uma tragédia pois ele precisava muito dos braços, principalmente para jogar basquete.

– Vai ficar de moleza aí, Oh? – A voz de um certo serzinho das trevas soou logo atrás do mais novo, que nem se deu ao trabalho de virar e apenas revirou os olhos e continuou a caminhar na direção do carrinho. – Nossa você é tão lento na quadra como é aqui? – Provocou, conseguindo com que o moreno virasse em sua direção.

– O que você quer, Byun? Não basta ter estragado a minha _vida,_ quer _piorar_ a minha detenção? – Perguntou mal humorado, olhando para o baixinho na sua frente e levantou os braços desocupados em rendição. – E outra, você não está fazendo nada então não venha querer vir dar _pitaco_ no que eu estou fazendo.

– Calma, calma, garotão. – Falou com um leve tom de deboche e um sorriso falso em seus lábios, o que irritava profundamente Sehun. – Eu só queria descontrair, sabe. _Humor e piadas_ , haha. – Fingiu rir de maneira forçada para o mais novo que queria muito jogar aqueles livros na cabeça do outro, fazendo-o ficar mais baixinho do que já era. – A questão é: quanto mais rápido fizermos tudo, mais rápido a gente vai embora e aí eu não precisarei mais olhar para essa sua cara feia. 

– Nossa, muito maduro você, Byun. Mas sou obrigado a concordar com você. – Resmungou ainda como o mal humor presente até que uma ideia lhe veio à mente. – E como você já deve ter terminado a sua parte, pega isso aqui. – Deu os livros que segurava para o jogador de vôlei a sua frente, sentindo um extremo alívio em seus braços enquanto via o outro fazer careta para com o peso, sendo agora a vez de Sehun sorrir debochado. – Leva aí pro carrinho que eu já venho. Acho tu vai fazer melhor do que eu, já que eu sou _muito lento._ – Disse sarcasticamente, se afastando em seguida, indo pegar água.

– Oh Sehun, seu desgraçado. Volta aqui! – Chamou irritado enquanto olhava o mais alto se afastar. – Ei! – Gritou pelo rapaz e acabou recebendo um _“shhhh”_ alto vindo da senhora Kim, fazendo-o se constranger e logo ir colocar aquela pilha de livros no maldito carrinho pois seus braços já estavam começando a doer. – Desgraçado. – Resmungou sozinho enquanto fazia as tarefas.

E fora daquele jeito que se seguiu a tarde, com as implicâncias contínuas entre Baekhyun e Sehun e as broncas da pobre bibliotecária que achou que conseguiria dobrar aqueles dois com maestria; ela sabia da fama que aquela dupla tinha, só não acharia que seria tanto assim, os dois pareciam personificar _Tom e Jerry,_ com nenhum deixando o outro em paz.

– Chega vocês dois! – Esbravejou a senhora, fazendo os dois pararem a milésima discussão daquela tarde para olharem em sua direção, surpresos com a reação. – Vocês dois parecem crianças! Onde já se viu dois homens feitos ficarem brigando sobre “onde guardar os livros da saga crepúsculo”? Vocês dois são as estrelas dos times de vocês, os líderes, como podem agir desse jeito?? – Ralhou com eles, percebendo o tom de voz alto que usava mas logo pigarreando e falando baixo. – Vocês formariam uma ótima equipe se não brigassem tanto. – Disse, recebendo um olhar reprovador de ambos. – Terminem logo isso e então estão liberados. – Mandou, já virando-se para voltar para sua mesa porém voltando a olhar na direção dos mais jovens e concluir: – E sem mais brigas dessa vez. Se eu ouvir um “ _ai”_ de qualquer um, vou eu mesma pedir para que o diretor aumente a _sentença_ de vocês. 

– Credo, parece a minha mãe. – O Oh resmungou a si mesmo em tom baixo para que ela não pudesse escutá-lo, recebendo como resposta um revirar de olhos de Baekhyun ao seu lado que apenas suspirou, pegando o livro que o outro segurava e indo guardar onde ele achava melhor, passando pelo mais alto e lhe dando um leve empurrão com o ombro, fazendo com que Sehun quisesse xingá-lo, porém foi impedido pela advertência da senhora Kim; _baixinho babaca_ , pensou.

**_***_ **

A tarde havia se passado de forma lenta para Kyungsoo, sentado sozinho em uma das mesas do laboratório de biologia, o som do sinal era o que ele mais aguardava naquele dia inteiro e, quando finalmente a sirene ruidosa soou alto pelas caixas de som do colégio, foi como música para os ouvidos do jovem que não perdeu tempo e começou a arrumar as suas coisas para poder ir embora. Ele era o único do time de vôlei que frequentava aulas extras pois queria aumentar as suas chances de conseguir entrar em uma boa faculdade, resumindo: era o único interessado e suficientemente esforçado do time, já que o resto – inclusive o seu melhor amigo – estava mais focado em ter um bom desempenho na frente dos olheiros que frequentavam os jogos importantes. Apesar de tudo, a aparência calma, quieta e centrada que ele mantinha na maior parte do tempo sumia completamente quando ele entrava em quadra; o moreno era incrível em jogo, a figura pacata dava lugar a uma totalmente diferente. Ele era enérgico, focado e chegava a ser bastante competitivo quando o apito do árbitro soava ao iniciar a partida. Seu importante papel no time como líbero lhe rendeu inúmeros elogios e diversas oportunidades, porém, apesar de amar, o esporte não passava de um passatempo para ele, principalmente naquele último ano escolar em que o moreno preferia manter o foco nos estudos e conseguir realizar seus sonhos e entrar na Universidade Nacional de Seul.

— Não esqueçam de formar duplas para o trabalho. Até a próxima semana preciso do relatório de vocês. — O professor de biologia relembrou, arrumando sua bolsa e seus pertences para logo acompanhar os alunos que saiam da sala.

Kyungsoo nunca foi o maior fã de trabalhos em grupo, ele sempre ficava com seus colegas de time e sempre era ele quem ficava responsável pela maior parte; já que era infelizmente era o único dedicado em fazer tudo antes da véspera da entrega. Não que ele odiasse seus amigos por isso ou então que o obrigassem a fazer tudo sozinho, talvez fosse exatamente o oposto, era o Do que sempre pegava a maior parte para si pois sabia o desastre e a desorganização que tudo seria caso não fosse ele a tomar as rédeas de tudo. Seus amigos não eram idiotas, mas como todo grupo de adolescentes barulhentos com opiniões fortes era comum haver certa confusão na hora de se organizarem; como da vez que Kim Taeyong e Jung Hyun Min quase destruíram a maquete que o grupo estava montando para a aula de história por discordarem de onde colocariam a casinha do senhor feudal, que na verdade era apenas um bonequinho velho que um deles tinha ganhado como brinde de um lanche _fast food_.

Após ter pego todos os seus materiais e arrumado a sua mochila, o líbero andou até a porta com ela apoiada em um de seus ombros porém o seu trajeto foi interrompido quando ele ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, fazendo-o parar quase que imediatamente. – Kyungsoo! Acho que você esqueceu isso. – A voz era rouca e suave e o moreno tinha quase certeza que a conhecia, mas precisou virar-se para confirmar de que tratava-se de Kim Jongin do time de basquete, que por acaso segurava uma agenda de anotações que o mais velho tinha.

– Ah, acho que acabei me apressando demais, muito obrigado. – Virou-se para a direção contrária da que seguia anteriormente e andou até o mais alto, para em seguida pegar o seu caderninho da mão do outro, prestando uma reverência logo em seguida.

O Do sabia que Jongin também frequentava as mesmas aulas extracurriculares, mas nunca chegou a conversar propriamente com ele; era apenas um cumprimento aqui, outro ali e nada mais que isso. Talvez a “rivalidade” criada entre os dois times – principalmente entre os dois capitães – era o que impedia eles de serem amigos; e por mais que eles achassem aquilo algo banal e infantil, os dois ainda mantiam certa distância, mesmo não tendo exatamente um motivo de não se falarem.

– Aproveitando que você está aqui, sabe me dizer o que aconteceu com aqueles dois hoje mais cedo? – O mais alto perguntou enquanto indocava com um gesto para que andassem juntos. – Quando eu cheguei eles já estavam se socando e mal deu tempo de entender o que aconteceu, foi muito rápido. – Jongin comentou enquanto caminhavam em direção aos armários.

– Pelo o que eu entendi o Sehun esbarrou no Baek, que caiu no chão e derramou energético por cima do trabalho que ele tava fazendo de última hora pra entregar pro professor de geografia. Aí o Sehun começou a rir da cara dele e o Baek, que não é a pessoa mais _paz e amor_ que se tem, se irritou e partiu pra cima. Basicamente foi isso. – Contou o mais velho, sem muita enrolação e revirando os olhos, deixando claro que não concordava muito com as atitudes do amigo.

– Quais eram as chances disso acontecer? Poderia ser qualquer pessoa esbarrando no Baekhyun, mas por que _justamente_ o Sehun?! Eu sinceramente acho que os dois têm alguma dívida em vidas passadas, tipo, algo sério porque não pode ser possível que esses dois se odeiem e estejam sempre um cruzando o caminho do outro. – O Kim comentou indignado com sua própria teoria, parando em frente aos armários e se encostando em um deles, olhando para Kyungsoo que ria e abria o seu. — Você por acaso viu algum dos dois por aí? Tem alguma notícia? – O líbero negou com a cabeça, pois para ele havia sido a mesma coisa: zero aparições e zero notícias.

— Não vi, mas acho que existem três possibilidades: na primeira é que eles devem ter recebido algum castigo do diretor, como sempre; na segunda eles foram expulsos da escola e agora estão se lamentando em casa por serem dois idiotas; e a terceira, minha favorita, é que eles perceberam que na verdade se amavam e agora estão se pegando por algum canto da escola. Qual você acha mais provável?

Jongin sorriu, era interessante ver que o tão quieto e inteligente Do Kyungsoo tinha senso de humor; um dos bons, por sinal. O mais alto esboçou uma cara pensativa, levando a mão ao queixo, fingindo alisar uma barba invisível. – Com toda a certeza do mundo a terceira. Eles devem estar planejando o casamento uma hora dessas. — E com essa suposição simplesmente fantasiosa e impossível eles gargalharam juntos e Jongin continuou: – Mas agora falando sério. Você sabe de onde surgiu toda essa birra entre eles?

  
  


– Bom, eu sei bem por cima, no caso mais a versão do Baek. – Começou o Do, fechando o seu armário e passando a caminhar junto com Jongin até a saída do colégio. – Que eu saiba, o Baek tinha uma admiração muito grande pelo Se Hee, ele vivia falando dele e sempre queria aprender mais e mais com ele. Mas aí aconteceu todo aquele incidente, o ex-capitão saiu machucado e o Baek teve que assumir a posição dele de última hora. – Contou para o moreno, olhando para o chão enquanto andavam. – O pessoal do time realmente pegou bem pesado com ele naquela época, começaram a dizer que ele tava feliz com aquilo e tudo era plano do Baek pra conseguir ficar como titular para tentar virar capitão logo em seguida. Porém logo o Sehun confessou que tinha sido ele o culpado e as coisas melhoraram um pouco, mas demorou um pouco para o Baek voltar a ser tratado melhor pelo pessoal do time; e acho que foi por aí que ele começou com toda essa implicância com o Oh, mas não sei quando isso se tornou recíproco.

Pensativo, o mais novo concordou enquanto mordia a parte interna da bochecha; agora fazia um pouco mais de sentido, porém ele continuou questionando curioso:– O restante do time se desculpou com o Baekhyun depois? Eles também ficaram com raiva do Sehun?

– Sim, todo mundo conversou depois de tudo e resolveu a situação. – Revelou, dirigindo seu olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado. – Quanto ao Sehun, no começo o pessoal tinha ficado tão zangado quanto o Baek, mas eles deixaram pra lá e superaram, provavelmente nem lembram mais que isso aconteceu.

A conversa fluiu tão natural que eles nem viram o tempo passar, caminharam quase como em piloto automático, e quando eles viram já estavam na frente da escola com o pôr do sol pintando o céu com cores roseas e alaranjadas, enquanto as árvores que haviam na instituição recebiam o resto de luz do sol.

– Obrigado por esclarecer tudo. Foi muito bom conversar com você. – Jongin sorriu para o mais velho, parado um de frente para o outro enquanto olhavam-se. – Então... até amanhã Soo.

O jogador de vôlei balançou a cabeça de leve, retribuindo com um sorriso e acenando para o outro para logo depois se virar e seguir caminho oposto ao Kim – pelo menos até o moreno mais velho resolver parar, se virar novamente e chamar Jongin:

– Jongin, espera! – Pediu enquanto começava a andar na direção do outro que virou e deu alguns passos na direção de Kyungsoo que se aproximava rapidamente. – Por acaso você já tem uma dupla no trabalho de biologia? – Com um sorriso, Jongin negou com a cabeça e antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder a pergunta, o Do começou a se explicar. – Bem… Você sabe que pessoal do time não costuma frequentar essas aulas, então eu meio que não conheço tanta gente dá turma e-

– Claro, vamos fazer juntos! – Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse terminar seu falatório, Jongin simplesmente interrompeu, deixando que um sorriso enorme aparecesse em seu rosto e fazendo com que o mais baixo ficasse levemente constrangido.

– Oh! Certo. Então até amanhã, é… De novo. – Sorriu, sentindo seu rosto esquentar um pouquinho e acenou em despedida mais uma vez, seguindo seu caminho enquanto tentava entender o porquê seu coração estava meio descompassado; era só um trabalho em dupla, não havia motivos para aquilo. Talvez ele devesse ir no médico, pensou, _provavelmente_ ele estaria desenvolvendo alguns problemas cardíacos.


	3. Fair play;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bora para mais um caítulo?! XD  
> Espero que gostem! Beijos no core <3

****

**_Entre passes e arremessos_ ** **_— capítulo três;_ **

**_Fair play;_ **

****

– E depois você acredita que ele ainda fez a gente quase ser expulso da biblioteca? A senhora Kim me amava e ele fez ela ficar com raiva de mim por causa das implicâncias dele! Me diz, Jongin, como que eu posso aceitar isso? – Reclamou Sehun enquanto ia em direção à aula de Educação Física.

Eram naqueles momentos em que Kim Jongin via que a amizade era algo que trazia muitas alegrias porém também dava muita, _mas muita,_ dor de cabeça. Aquela era a quinquagésima nona vez que o amigo reclamava do tal jogador de vôlei. Ele gesticulava energicamente enquanto não parava de falar, fazendo com que o armador revirasse os olhos e continuasse acenando positivamente com a cabeça, mostrando que estava ouvindo – mesmo não aguentando mais.

– Eu tô falando sério! Ele fez a senhora Kim _falar alto_ . Ela quase gritou com a gente na _biblioteca._ Você está entendendo a gravidade disso??? A _bibliotecária_ falou _alto_ com a gente na _biblioteca!_ – Disse com muita indignação. – Depois eu digo que esse garoto é o anticristo e ninguém acredita.

– Se a implicância de vocês causa tanto problema, você já não cogitou a hipótese de apenas… Sei lá, tentar não implicar mais? – Sugeriu como quem não quisesse nada enquanto o moreno o olhava como se ele tivesse acabado dar ideia mais absurda do mundo. Porém Jongin continuou mesmo assim: – Você deveria tentar, aí eu não teria que ouvir mais as suas reclamações. Seria um presente! Não só para mim mas também pro mundo, principalmente para o Kyungsoo que sofre tanto quanto eu.

– Pera aí, o que o Kyungsoo tem a ver com isso? – Sehun questionou desconfiado, parando em frente ao seu amigo para encará-lo propriamente, semicerrando os olhos em direção ao outro com tom de acusação. – O que você anda aprontando, Kim Jongin?

– Kyungsoo me falou que o Baekhyun faz a mesma coisa com ele: é reclamação em cima de reclamação sobre a sua pessoa, isso acontece sempre que tem uma briguinha entre vocês, ou seja, todo o santo dia! E eu não estou aprontando nada, deixa de ser psicótico.

– Psicótico, eu? Ha. – Riu com sarcasmo, cruzando os braços com birra e logo continuando a falar: – Eu não sei se devo ficar ofendido pelo fato do Byun reclamar de mim ou de você estar de papinho com o _inimigo_. 

— Que inimigo o quê, seu idiota. – Jongin rebateu, dando um tapinha de leve na nuca do outro e o puxando para que voltassem a andar. – A gente não pratica nem o mesmo esporte pra ser "inimigo", isso é só entre você e o Baekhyun mesmo. Dois malucos. – Balançou a cabeça em negativa e completou: – Ah, e o Kyungsoo é minha dupla no trabalho de Biologia do curso extracurricular da tarde, por isso que a gente estava conversando. Não que eu devesse te explicar mas sei que você começaria teorizar uma conspiração maluca contra você. E com o Baekhyun no comando, é claro.

O Oh ficou tão pensativo que ele nem reclamou sobre a suposição maluca – e para sermos sinceros até que possível – do amigo. Nunca havia sequer passado por sua cabeça a possibilidade de Jongin fazer amizade com o braço direito de Baekhyun. Ele até queria se sentir traído, mas, por algum motivo, algo o impedia. Talvez, só talvez, algo dentro dele o fez pensar por um mero segundo de que realmente não tinha nem o porquê de tanta implicância, que os motivos para aquela rixa extensa não era tão sério assim para eles terem chegado no ponto em que estavam. Porém aquilo tudo foi só por um segundo mesmo, não havia a _menor possibilidade_ dos dois pararem de brigar, eles eram como água e azeite: não se misturavam; pelo menos era isso que seu seu orgulho insistia em dizer.

Enquanto isso, a alguns metros dali, estavam Baekhyun e Kyungsoo que, andando lado a lado em direção ao ginásio, conversavam sobre algo totalmente _inédito:_ – Sabe, Soo, eu tive que ir imprimir de novo o trabalho na papelaria e praticamente implorei para o professor de Geografia me deixar entregá-lo. Você têm noção da humilhação de que eu passei?! Tudo por causa daquele projeto de jogador de basquete!! – O levantador comentou com indignação, olhando para o amigo que revirava os olhos.

– E lá vamos nós para mais um episódio de: _Kyungsoo, o ouvinte profissional de reclamações_. Hoje temos Baekhyun, na sua centésima aparição contando como ele odeia o seu “inimigo” Oh Sehun, o capitão do time de basquete. – Começou a falar com uma voz de interlocutor, olhando para onde deveria ser uma platéia imaginária e sorrindo falso: – Conte mais sobre a sua triste vida tendo que enfrentar a detenção, senhor Baekhyun. O que o maléfico Sehun fez desta vez? Recitou Shakespeare para você? – Naquele momento era impossível achar alguém mais sarcástico que Kyungsoo na qual, fingindo segurar um microfone em frente ao rosto do amigo, simulava uma entrevista.

– Eu… – Começou a tentar falar meio confuso, balançando a cabeça e olhando para o mais baixo de forma interrogativa: – O que é isso Soo?! Até você está debochando da minha cara agora? Eu pensei que podia contar com você, _seu_ _traidor de uma figa_! – Acusou-o com dramaticidade.

– _Pff._ Como se você já não estivesse acostumado. – Falou, largando aquela pose de apresentador de _talk show_ enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso do uniforme. – Eu debocho da sua cara todas as vezes em que você vem resmungar sobre o Sehun comigo, Baek; ou seja, sempre! Você só não percebe porque fica mais concentrado em chamar o outro de tudo quanto é nome possível.

– Nada a ver! Eu só falo verdade. – Rebateu ofendido. – Se te incomoda tanto, muda de time então! Vai lá jogar basquete com seus _enooooormes_ 1.70 centímetros de altura! – Cruzou os braços emburrado e apenas virou o rosto, sabia que tinha tocado na ferida do outro e que teria que enfrentar a fera e a sua língua afiada.

– Que? Ha. Você fala porque é o _gigantão_ , não é mesmo?? – Kyungsoo resmungou, empurrando o Byun com o ombro. – São dois centímetros que nos separam, Byun Baekhyun. Só dois!! – Disse revoltado, fazendo o amigo rir e assim os dois continuaram a caminhar até a aula, sem demorar muito para mudarem para algum outro assunto aleatório; para a alegria do pobre Do.

**_***_ **

O som agudo e estridente do apito do treinador ecoou de forma súbita por todo o ginásio, assustando a maioria dos alunos que estavam espalhados pela arquibancada e o chão da quadra; alguns conversavam e outros até cochilavam na espera durante a espera pelo professor – o que era exatamente o caso de Kim Jongin que, apoiado no melhor amigo, foi um dos que mais se assustou com o som agudo repentino, acordando em um pulo e gerando risadas dos amigos a sua volta. 

– Bora lá garotada! Vocês são muito jovens para ficarem reclamando assim! – Gritou o Treinador Hwang, fazendo sinal com as mãos para que todos levantassem e viessem até o centro da quadra, onde ele estava. – Pelo que eu vejo, todos tiveram uma ótima noite de sono, não é mesmo senhor Kim? – Perguntou, se dirigindo ao jogador de basquete que bocejava discretamente, ou ao menos tentava. – Vá pegar o carrinho com as bolas de queimada. – Ordenou ao garoto que assentiu, logo indo na direção da sala de equipamentos enquanto ouvia seus colegas resmungarem a respeito da decisão do professor. – Que caras são essas? Queimada é um _clássico_ escolar e uma ótima alegoria da vida. Se você não se ligar no jogo e não fizer o suficiente pra sobreviver: _tá fora!_ – Disse em tom de brincadeira, fazendo alguns rirem e outros temerem sua fala. – Byun, vai com o Jongin e ajude ele com as coisas. 

Acatando ao pedido do treinador, o levantador foi atrás do colega em direção à sala de equipamentos do ginásio. Chegando lá, ele viu o moreno alto tentando puxar o carrinho cheio de bolas laranjas porém algo o impedia de conseguir retirar o carrinho do lugar. Aos olhos de Baekhyun, Kim Jongin não era uma pessoa _tão_ ruim assim; na verdade, o único problema do jogador de basquete era ser o melhor amigo de Oh Sehun, o que para o mais velho já era uma coisa terrível de ser.

– O treinador, digo, professor me mandou vir te ajudar. – Anunciou parado na porta, chamando a atenção do outro para si que eu olhava curioso. – O que aconteceu?

– Acho que a rodinha está emperrada, mas eu não estou conseguindo puxar de jeito nenhum. – Explicou, tentando mais uma vez e mostrando ao mais baixo seu problema.

– Ah… Acho que o carrinho está enganchado em algo, não? – Perguntou o Byun ao se aproximar mais e ver do quê se tratava.

– Na verdade eu já pensei nessa hipótese mas não consegui encontrar nada. – Disse ao colega. – Você acha que o treinador nos mataria se a gente levasse as bolas uma a uma até a quadra? – Questionou em tom de brincadeira, fazendo com que o mais baixo risse ao imaginar a situação e a bronca que levariam do mais homem mais velho.

– Com certeza ele não ficaria feliz e iria fazer aquela cara para a gente, tipo… – Imitou a careta que o treinador geralmente fazia quando algo o aborrecia, principalmente durante os treinos do time de vôlei quando alguém errava algum passe tecnicamente simples. – Tem que ver ele durante os treinos, às vezes eu acho que a veia na testa dele vai explodir a qualquer momento. Eu até falo para os meninos do time para que a gente sempre tenha o número da ambulância em mãos. – Revelou em meio a risadas, sendo acompanhado pelo mais alto.

– É, então acho melhor a gente tratar de tirar esse carrinho logo daqui antes que uma tragédia aconteça. – Jongin disse risonho, apontando para a outra ponta do carrinho. – Tenta empurrar que eu puxo. Agora vai, nem que seja na força do ódio. – Anunciou com bom humor, fazendo sinal para que ele empurrasse. Após algumas tentativas, os garotos ouviram um estalo e então o carrinho, finalmente, saiu do lugar.

Dando graças aos céus, os dois saíram juntos da sala enquanto o mais novo empurrava o carrinho até a quadra, tendo apenas como sons de fundo as vozes dos colegas ao longe e o ranger das rodinhas velhas. Eles não conversaram mais, porém o clima não estava estranho, muito menos desconfortável, e isso deixou Baekhyun meio pensativo a medida que caminhavam até o professor.

–Sabe, o Kyungsoo não estava errado. – O Kim falou de repente. – Você é um cara legal, Baek. Acho que se brigasse menos, as coisas seriam melhores, a gente até poderia ser amigos. – Comentou, pegando o mais velho de surpresa com a fala repentina e antes que ele pudesse responder e questionar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, o professor interrompeu:

– Já era hora! Pensei que haviam sido soterrados pelas bolas de futsal! – O professor reclamou com bom humor ao ver os dois rapazes de volta. – Byun, fica com colete. Kim, sem. Vamos lá que a gente só estava esperando por vocês! – Jogou um colete esportivo laranja ao jogador de vôlei e logo apitou para que o jogo começasse: – Sem colete começa com a bola!

**_***_ **

Muitos dizem que a vida imita a arte, já outros argumentam o contrário mas independentemente de qual seja a versão, era inegável que aquela cena que se desenrolava era digna de um filme clichê de comédia romântica adolescente. Para começar tinha a queimada, a tão temida pelos " _nerds"_ e a preferida dos valentões que praticavam a famosa e ridícula perseguição ao "mais fraco"; porém, para destoar do clichê, não haviam valentões ou nerds que sofriam _bullying_ naquela turma. Apesar de tudo, para compensar esse clássico _demodê_ adolescente, havia _dois inimigos mortais_ . O que poderia ser melhor? A pessoa que você menos gosta na face da terra somada a possibilidade de poder arremessar uma bola em alguém sem levar uma advertência por isso. Seria, realmente, uma partida terapêutica para ambas as partes… A não ser que, por ironia do destino, os tais _inimigos_ estivessem no mesmo time. As coisas simplesmente não podiam piorar, pensaram os dois jovens emburrados.

As coisas pioraram. Baekhyun tinha certeza! E, na cabeça do jovem, a pessoa que decidiu que colocar coletes esportivos em adolescentes no auge da atividade hormonal era uma boa ideia, principalmente quando a lavagem não é tão recente assim, deveria simplesmente sofrer uma morte lenta e dolorida; ou ao menos ser soterrado por sua própria invenção carregada de _cecê_ juvenil.

Voltando o foco para a queimada e deixando os xingamentos mentais de Baekhyun de lado, os dois times se prontificaram em lados opostos da quadra e a partir do momento em que a partida foi iniciada, simplesmente, virou vida ou morte. Bolas eram lançadas, gritos eram ouvidos, baques altos das bolas e pessoas atingidas no chão; uma verdadeira guerra – e um ótimo estímulo para o espírito competitivo de alguns, como era o caso de Sehun e Baekhyun. Os dois corriam pela quadra e desviavam das bolas lançadas em sua direção, tentando vez ou outra apanhar o objeto, na tentativa de eliminar o colega que lançara.

– É minha! – Gritou Sehun, não conseguindo evitar de esbarrar contra o colega de turma que, por pouco, conseguiu pegar a bola com as mãos evitando que ambos fossem eliminados. – Olha por onde anda, Byun! – Ralhou pegando a bola das mãos do mais velho e jogando-a para o outro lado da quadra.

– Você que é muito lerdo! Eu não tenho culpa! – Rebateu Baekhyun e antes que a discussão se prolongasse, o professor interveio:

– Ei, vocês dois! Chega de briga! Vocês estão no mesmo time! – Gritou para os dois, fazendo com que o jogo todo parasse para que os outros pudessem acompanhar a cena. – E o resto de vocês?! Estão gostando do show? Vamos logo com isso! O time que ganhar não vai precisar ficar hoje para a limpeza da sala! – E como um passe de mágica, todos os alunos, inclusive a dupla dinâmica, voltaram ao jogo, agora mais obstinados que nunca; afinal, quem não quer se livrar de fazer faxina?!

Foi assim que o jogo se desenrolou, virando uma disputa muito acirrada e quando parecia que um time estava levando a melhor com um maior número de jogadores, o outro revidava e empatava as coisas. E era exatamente aquele cenário que se desenrolava, havia mais ou menos umas seis pessoas em cada time quando, ao se desviar de uma bola, Kyungsoo acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo sozinho, rindo de si mesmo ao fim do processo. Vendo a queda, Jongin não teve outro impulso a não ser ir até o jogador de vôlei e lhe oferecer a mão e ajudá-lo a levantar. Um gesto muito bonito da parte do moreno, pena que não eram todos que davam bola para isso pois, no minuto seguinte, uma bola acertou os braços da dupla, acertando-os de surpresa. 

– Desculpa, amigo! Mas jogo é jogo! – Gritou Sehun, que aproveitou a distração para eliminar os dois de uma vez.

Jongin apenas riu da situação, sabendo como era competitivo o seu amigo e, ainda segurando o braço de Kyungsoo, foi junto ao moreno até a arquibancada para ver o resto da partida.

Foi assim que transcorreu-se o jogo, com o time de Sehun e Baekhyun tomando certa vantagem após a eliminação dos respectivos melhores amigos de cada um. Então num inesperado momento de puro trabalho coletivo, a dupla mais que impossível do colégio Gyeongsang conseguiu eliminar os últimos jogadores do time adversário, assim ganhando a partida. Todos comemoraram alegres, inclusive os dois últimos que no calor do momento bateram as mãos em comemoração e por pouco não se abraçaram, parando antes que a situação se tornasse ainda mais estranha.

– Hm, é, bem… Você até que não é tão ruim assim, Oh. – Baekhyun disse meio sem jeito, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para o mais alto. – Pelo menos dessa vez você não estragou tudo.

– Vou levar isso como um elogio, Byun. Não vou brigar com você, já temos detenção demais… – O armador rebateu, olhando para o outro a sua frente. – Mas você também não foi tão péssimo. – Sorriu enquanto falava, logo se afastando e indo conversar com alguns colegas que também participavam do time de basquete.

– Eles formam uma boa dupla, não acha? – O mais velho comentou, olhando a cena de longe.

– Realmente, quando não estão brigando até dá para ver certa química. – O Kim concordou. 

– Essa é questão… Tanta química às vezes gera uma combustão. 

– Se eles soubessem direcionar... – Jongin deu de ombros. – Não haveria problema. Eles são explosivos, mas não representam tanto perigo. 

– Tenho que concordar. Os mais perigosos são aqueles que vão queimando aos poucos. – Disse o Do que desviou a atenção do moreno ao seu lado para olhar Baekhyun que o chamava. – Quando a gente vê, já está tudo em chamas. – Sorriu fraco enquanto levantava. – Enfim, melhor eu ir logo falar com o senhor esquentadinho. Me liga mais tarde para a gente combinar de terminar o trabalho. – Finalizou, acenando para o mais alto que lhe olhava de forma estranha mas que retribuiu o gesto. 

**_***_ **

Dois dias se passaram após o jogo de queimada, dois dias repletos de broncas, insultos, ameaças e tudo o que já era comum entre os dois capitães. Isto é, até os treinadores dos times de basquete e vôlei resolverem chamar a dupla para uma conversa séria. Sabe quando os pais colocam os filhos briguentos lado a lado para dar uma bronca e aplicar um castigo? Cenas que acontecem geralmente com crianças de 6 a 10 anos, período típico em que a teimosia está em seu auge. Porém, por mais que o contexto fosse diferente, a situação parecia quase igual; apenas se trocava as crianças por dois marmanjos de 17 anos, sentados um ao lado do outro, sem se olhar uma vez sequer enquanto ambos esboçavam descontentamento em frente aos treinadores.

– Chamamos vocês aqui hoje pra dizer que não aguentamos mais. – Iniciou um dos homens, andando de um lado para o outro com as mãos nos quadris em frente aos garotos sentados na arquibancada que escutavam de cabeça baixa. – Eu pensei que tinha apenas uma filha em casa e que fosse com ela que eu teria que resolver assuntos desse tipo, mas, ao que parece, também existem mais duas crianças aqui para eu dar sermão toda hora. E eu nem preciso citar nomes, certo? – O treinador de basquete perguntou retoricamente, claramente zangado com a situação.

– Decidimos que caso mais uma reclamação chegue aos nossos ouvidos, seja de vocês brigando por aí ou discutindo novamente, nós iremos ausentar os dois de ambos os times por tempo indeterminado. – Falou o outro homem, apontando para os dois rapazes que levantaram a cabeça espantados

O Byun e o Oh arregalaram os olhos perante a decisão, porém não tiveram chance de comentar nada pois, no mesmo instante em que tentaram abrir a boca para argumentar, o time de vôlei entrou na quadra euforicamente, só esperando a ordem do treinador para que pudessem iniciar o treino da tarde. Os dois levantaram em um salto suando frio e se entreolhavam sem reação até que o jogador de basquete agarrou o pulso do mais velho e o levou para um canto reservado na quadra.

– Eu não te conheço, você não me conhece e a gente vai se ignorar totalmente a partir de agora. – Começou seriamente. – Eu odeio muito você, mas não ao ponto de ceder minha vaga no time. – Falou encurralando o menor contra a parede com seu braço ao lado da cabeça do outro enquanto de encaravam.

Ainda extremamente sério, o Byun empurrou o braço do outro para o lado, se desvencilhando e empurrando o peito do Oh de leve com a mão, dizendo: – Muito menos eu, seu… – Respirou fundo e sorriu falso. – Quem é você mesmo? — Fez-se de desentendido, dando alguns passos e se afastando do mais novo. – Eu tenho treino, com licença. – Abandonou o jogador sem olhar para trás, indo em direção à quadra, ignorando os olhares de alguns dos companheiros de equipe que logo foram interrompidos pelo apito do treinador.

– Vamos treinar!

**_***_ **

O treino de ambos os times havia chegado ao fim, com alguns jogadores se deitando chão enquanto outros corriam euforicamente até os vestiários para tomar a tão esperada chuveirada. Quando as duas equipes precisavam treinar no mesmo horário, a quadra era dividida em duas para evitar confusão e eram nesses treinos em que Baekhyun e Sehun mais trocavam farpas. Porém naquele dia nenhum comentário havia sido feito, nenhuma provocação ou gesto para irritar o outro, fazendo com que aquele dia entrasse para a história como o primeiro dia em que os dois passaram mais de uma hora sem brigar em um mesmo recinto. 

Em meio a toda aquela animação de adolescentes suados e cansados, somente o Byun e o Oh se encontravam de cara fechada, afinal, logo depois de tomarem banho eles não poderiam ir para suas casas e descansar, mas sim teriam que cumprir mais uma detenção. Cansados, porém cheirosos, os dois jovens se despediram dos amigos enquanto iam até o segundo andar, percorrendo todo o trajeto sem trocarem uma palavra sequer. Hoje teriam que limpar os corredores principais e organizar alguns depósitos da escola, salas pequenas que geralmente guardava-se alguns objetos, decorações de eventos passados, livros etc e etc; ou seja, seria um baita trabalho para fazer naquela tarde.

Imediatamente após as instruções do treinador de vôlei, Baekhyun pegou um esfregão e uma vassoura, prontamente se responsabilizando para limpar os corredores principais do segundo andar. Sem entender muito bem a decisão tão repentina do outro, o jogador de basquete apenas aceitou a tarefa que lhe restara e logo começou a organizar os depósitos. Ao se deparar com a enorme quantidade de coisa amontoada em um local tão pequeno, ele percebeu no que tinha se metido e se arrependeu na hora. O local estava tomado por livros cobertos de poeira, coloridas peças decorativas que haviam sobrado do baile do ano anterior, entre outras coisas que ajudavam a deixar aquele lugar completamente bagunçado. Havia tanta poeira no local que o Oh não teve como evitar de tossir mas também agradecer por não ter nenhum problema respiratório – pois se tivesse aquele certamente seria o seu fim –, logo colocando uma luva de borracha e iniciando o processo de arrumar toda aquela bagunça.

Sehun sempre teve um lado perfeccionista dentro de si e, por mais que parecesse preguiçoso boa parte do tempo, quando tratava-se de suas coisas ele era bastante rigoroso; só ele sabia o trabalho que dava arrumar todas as suas roupas por categoria e cor ou então ajeitar os seus action figures nas posições certas e equilibrar os seus quadros todos com uma mesma altura. Talvez ele fosse um pouco obcecado por organização, mas o que realmente importava era que aquela não seria uma tarefa tão difícil, na verdade ele via aquilo quase como uma terapia e só de pensar que aquela confusão daria lugar para o " _método de arrumação Oh Sehun"_ , já o deixava satisfeito.

Do lado de fora, Baekhyun passava o esfregão pelo chão dos corredores enquanto cantarolava e dançava ao som da música que tocava em seu fone de ouvido, totalmente despreocupado e até que se divertindo apesar dos pesares. Algumas vezes ele fingia estar esquiando, se divertindo pelo fato de seus pés descalços deslizarem pelo chão úmido enquanto recebia alguns olhares de Sehun, que apenas revirava os olhos e tentava segurar o riso para com aquela situação. 

Os dois rapazes estavam tão concentrados e imersos em seus próprios mundos que, naquele momento, nem parecia que eles se odiavam. Era a primeira vez em que o clima de detenção se encontrava calmo e silencioso, sem aquela tensão no ar; estava tudo na mais perfeita paz, pelo menos até o momento em que Baekhyun finalmente terminou a sua parte, calçou seus tênis e foi até onde o local onde estava Sehun.

– Vou indo nessa. – Avisou, olhando para o outro que se virou rapidamente, o olhando com indignação e surpresa.

– Pera, como assim? Ainda falta muito pra terminar aqui, você precisa me ajudar! – Exclamou enquanto se afastava das pilhas de livros já arrumadas em perfeita simetria, saindo para o lado de fora do depósito.

– Eu acho que você consegue dar conta disso tudo sozinho, eu já fiz a minha parte. – Sorriu desconfortável, colocando as mãos no bolso meio inquieto.

– Não Baekhyun, a gente entrou nessa detenção juntos. – Rebateu cruzando os braços e logo continuou a falar: – Foi designado para que nós dois _juntos_ fizéssemos as tarefas, então você deve ficar e me ajudar a terminar isso logo.

– Você não me ajudou a limpar o corredor, então eu não preciso te ajudar a arrumar as coisas aí dentro. – Imitando o gesto do mais alto, o jogador de vôlei deu uma olhada para dentro daquele lugar fechado e abafado, não conseguindo evitar de fazer uma expressão de desgosto e repulsa, balançando a cabeça negativamente como estivesse tentando fazer com que algo sumisse logo de seus pensamentos. – E… Eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que ficar aí dentro com você.

– Você só tá tentando fugir das suas responsabilidades! – Esbravejou Sehun, que logo em seguida puxou o braço de Baekhyun trazendo-o para dentro do depósito e trancando a porta logo em seguida, guardando as chaves no bolso. – Agora você vai ser obrigado a me ajudar, senão nenhum de nós vai sair daqui tão cedo. – Apesar da atitude ríspida, o mais novo não obteve resposta, muito menos um xingamento, pois no segundo em que Baekhyun entrou naquele lugar – que mais parecia um armário do que um depósito –, ele começou a suar frio.

A verdade era que o Byun não gostava de lugares muito apertados desde que era criança. Quando tinha mais ou menos uns sete anos, o garoto e sua mãe passeavam pelo shopping e, agitado como sempre foi, ele acabou se afastando da mulher sem que ela percebesse e passou a andar sozinho pelo local, até que entrou em um elevador que estava em manutenção e apertou alguns botões que estavam ao seu alcance. O elevador, que estava sendo consertado há alguns minutos, acabou ficando com as portas abertas e subiu com o pequeno dentro que se assustou com a movimentação repentina e começou a chorar quando a caixa de metal parou entre um andar e outro. A mãe de Baekhyun, quando notou a ausência do menino, se desesperou e logo passou a procurar por ele em todos os cantos; ela comunicou a segurança do shopping que ao checar as câmeras de vigilância, relacionaram a nova pane do elevador com o desaparecimento do mais novo. Não tardou para que fosse feito o resgate do garotinho, que ao ver sua mãe chorou ainda mais e por mais que não tenha sido algo tão grave – e sim só um susto –, desde aquele dia o pequeno Byun começou a desenvolver alguns como sintomas de falta de ar e suor sempre que ficava em lugares muito fechados por muito tempo.

– Sehun… Me deixa sair. Agora – Foi o que o mais velho finalmente conseguiu falar, empurrando o maior que, apesar da força aplicada, não saiu da sua frente e apenas segurou seu braço com firmeza. – Se você não me deixar sair eu vou _acabar_ com você. – Ameaçou enquanto a sua respiração tornava-se cada vez mais pesada e suas mãos, molhadas de suor, agarravam a blusa do uniforme do rapaz a sua frente. O moreno tentou olhar ao redor para se acalmar, tentando focar sua mente no aperto que as mãos de Sehun faziam em seu braço, percebendo que nada estava adiantando pois a sua visão começava a ficar turva na medida em que as lembranças de estar preso retornavam e o sentimento de medo de alastrava pelo seu corpo.

– Ei. Você está bem? – Ao perceber que algo estava errado, Sehun segurou o outro pelos ombros, tentando chamar a sua atenção e notando que ele estava cada vez mais pálido, mesmo sob a iluminação amarelada do local. – Para com isso Baek, não tem graça. – Nervoso, o jogador de basquete sacudiu o mais baixo, sem obter resposta alguma. Quando ele percebeu que o outro quase não respirava, o Oh foi rápido ao pegar as chaves de seu bolso e abrir a porta logo em seguida, levando o menor consigo para o lado de fora.

Já sentado no chão do corredor, o Byun começou respirar mais rápido, tentando recuperar o fôlego que havia lhe faltado anteriormente. Nesse meio tempo, Sehun permanecia agachado ao seu lado, com uma expressão assustada e olhar atento.

– E-eu vou pegar água. – Avisou e logo correu em direção ao bebedouro que ficava no corredor ao lado. Ele encheu um copo descartável e voltou tão rápido quanto foi, logo entregando o objeto nas mãos do outro que bebeu tudo no mesmo instante – O que foi isso? Me explica!

– Será que você ainda não percebeu que eu tenho esse tipo de crise em lugares fechados, seu idiota? – Questionou de forma retórica e debochada logo depois de colocar o copo no chão, sinais de que o velho Baekhyun estava voltando com toda sua glória.

– Você devia ter me dito! Como eu iria adivinhar? – Exclamou indignado e ainda um pouco assustado para com aquela cena toda.

– Você não acreditaria se eu falasse. Diria que era apenas uma desculpa furada, então de que adiantaria? – Baekhyun se justificou com a respiração ainda meio descompassada.

– Claro que eu entenderia! Eu não sou tão desumano assim… – Sehun Rebateu sentando ao seu lado, finalmente podendo respirar aliviado. – O que foi? – Perguntou curioso após ouvir o rapaz ao seu lado rir do nada.

– Você quase escorregou indo pegar a água, parecia que eu ia morrer ou algo assim. – Comentou risonho, encostando a cabeça na parede e olhando para cima, agora muito melhor do que antes.

– Mas realmente parecia que ia mesmo! Você mal tava respirando, eu não queria levar essa culpa o resto da vida.

– Até parece… – Revirou os olhos. – Você dançaria no meu velório. Isso sim.

– Que seja. – Olhou de relance para o mais velho. – Você pode ir para casa, eu termino isso aqui. – Disse Sehun que levantou, bateu as mãos uma na outra para limpar a sujeira e foi em direção ao depósito.

Surpreso com a decisão, Baekhyun também se levantou, ele jamais esperaria algo assim vindo do Oh.

– Você é mesmo o Oh Sehun insuportável que eu conheço? – Perguntou com tom de brincadeira, não deixando de sorrir agradecido logo em seguida.

– Você não me conhece, esqueceu? – Olhou para o outro por cima do ombro e sorriu, entrando novamente no depósito.


	4. Melhor de três;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já estamos na reta fina hehehe  
> O que será que nos aguarda nesse cap, ein?!
> 
> Boa leitura! ^^

**_Entre passes e arremessos — capítulo quatro;_ **

**_Melhor de três;_ **

Enfim a primeira semana havia terminado, uma semana cheia de brigas e discussões iniciais mas que acabou de uma forma estranha e até que amena. O Byun e o Oh realmente estavam levando a sério a idéia de fingir que não se conheciam, desde o dia da limpeza dos depósitos a relação deles estava diferente; não que eles tenham virado amigos ou nada do tipo, porém não saiam discutindo por qualquer coisa. Os dias passaram de forma longa, um aguentando o outro em silêncio enquanto eles tentavam cumprir suas detenções tranquilamente, sem brigas nem nada  –  por mais que, no fundo, eles se segurassem para não soltar um palavrão ou qualquer outro xingamento, afinal, os dois temiam a dispensa dos times e não queriam perder a vaga tão fácil assim.

Pelos corredores do Shopping Center da cidade, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo caminhavam a procura de alguma loja para comprar roupas novas. Era quase rotina eles irem às compras juntos, principalmente pelo fato de que o Do tinha um ótimo senso de estilo, então, para o Byun, sua presença era essencial. Não que o mais velho tivesse mau gosto ou algo assim  – na verdade, só um pouco – mas sempre que ele entrava em uma loja grande sozinho a sua indecisão tomava conta de tudo e fazia com que ele saísse sem comprar nada; e daquela vez ele  _ realmente  _ precisava de moletons novos, pois segundo sua mãe os que ele tinha já estavam começando a andar sozinhos.

– Vamos naquela! Os moletons que vendem ali são muito legais! – Kyungsoo falou animadamente, puxando o amigo na direção da entrada da loja.

Quando tratava-se de ir às compras o mais novo se empolgava. Ele jurava de todas as formas que não era um consumista compulsivo – porém lá no fundo até ele sabia que aquilo não era bem uma verdade –, ignorando o amigo que sempre fazia questão de lembrar da vez em que ele gastou quase todo o seu prêmio da feira de ciências do ano anterior em um par de tênis que ele já tinha, só que de outra cor. Foram dias e dias de um Baekhyun inconformado com a decisão do outro, dando inúmeras idéias do que eles poderiam fazer com todo aquele dinheiro do concurso. Porém, no fim Kyungsoo usou os tênis no máximo umas quatro vezes, até enjoar e juntar dinheiro para comprar novos.

Os amigos tinham comprado os ingressos para assistir um filme às 19:00 e no relógio marcavam exatamente 17:30, ou seja, para a felicidade do jovem Do eles ainda tinham uma hora e meia para explorar toda a loja enquanto esperavam por Jongin. Sim, exatamente, Kyungsoo havia convidado Kim Jongin para o filme e por mais que, no começo, Baekhyun tenha estranhado a decisão, ele não manifestou nada contra; na verdade aquela era uma situação curiosa para o moreno, ele não sabia que o Kim e o Do eram tão próximos assim, e por isso não reclamou a respeito da ideia, Jongin era legal e interessante, não faria mal passar o resto da tarde com ele – diferentemente do que seria caso fosse com  _ certa pessoa _ que não deveria ser nomeada, alguém certamente muito pior que Lorde Voldemort, pensou o Byun.

– O que você acha desse? – Baekhyun perguntou, colocando o moletom frente ao corpo tentando imaginar como ficaria em si enquanto esperava a opinião do amigo. – Eu acho que ficaria legal com meu tênis novo.

– Não sei… Eu acho que o vermelho fica melhor em você. – O outro respondeu sem tirar os olhos do celular, no qual digitava freneticamente sem notar o olhar de reprovação que recebia do amigo.

– Pft… “O vermelho fica melhor em você” – Repetiu a frase com tom de deboche, afinando a voz de uma forma infantil. Irritado, Baekhyun voltou a olhar algumas outras peças de roupa, se afastando um pouco do outro até achar outra coisa que lhe interessasse. Sem pensar, ele foi diretamente até a arara de roupas, pegou a peça e se virou para mostrar ao amigo: – Soo o que você acha- – Interrompeu-se no meio da frase ao avistar a imagem de Jongin que caminhava em direção de onde eles estavam.

O choque não seria tão grande caso o Byun não tivesse avistado Oh Sehun logo atrás do Kim, andando com a cara fechada enquanto o amigo se aproximava da dupla. Ninguém lhe avisou que  _ ele _ também estaria ali, se soubesse talvez teria dado uma desculpa, talvez ele pegasse uma gripe repentina e diria que não poderia ir ou algo assim.

Ainda meio surpreso, o levantador apressou o passo para mais perto do amigo, chegando juntamente com a outra dupla. Quando os olhares se cruzaram, o mais velho de todos viu que o Oh parecia tão chocado e desconfortável quanto ele, chegando a arregalar os olhos ao perceber a sua presença, logo aprontando para o rapaz e dizendo:

– O que… O que ele… – Não conseguiu terminar a frase pois foi interrompido por Jongin que sorria todo alegre, olhando de relance para o amigo sem se importar muito com a surpresa dele.

– Ué, nós vamos assistir o filme, todos juntos. – Disse com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto, sendo acompanhado por Kyungsoo. – Algum problema? – Perguntou fazendo-se de desentendido, direcionando o olhar para o amigo e logo depois para Baekhyun, que apenas balançaram a cabeça em negativa.

Logo os quatro continuaram a andar pela loja, olhando as roupas e parando de vez em quando para olhar melhor alguma peça de interesse. Jongin e Kyungsoo se divertiam, olhavam as roupas e conversavam animadamente, brincando um com o outro a todo o momento enquanto, bem pelo contrário, os outros dois amigos os seguiam em silêncio, falando apenas quando lhe pediam opinião ou algo do gênero. Claramente tudo aquilo havia sido estrategicamente planejado desde o início: Kyungsoo havia convidado Baekhyun para sair e avisou que Jongin iria junto com eles, enquanto Jongin fizera a mesma coisa com Sehun. No final, os quatro se reuniram e o plano de amenizar o ódio entre os inimigos começava; porém, o que os dois tolos não faziam ideia era de que os dois "ex" brigões estavam ignorando mutuamente a inexistência do outro já fazia alguns dias – tempo demais quando se tratava daqueles dois brigões – e provavelmente não seria naquele momento em que eles iriam começar a brigar novamente.

De um lado estava Baekhyun que andava de braços cruzados, acompanhando os outros dois que não paravam de falar enquanto Sehun, do outro lado, fazia exatamente o mesmo. Não tardou muito que eles esquecessem das intrigas, se envolvessem com a situação, fazendo com que toda aquela estranheza sumisse e aquele passeio se assemelhasse a todos os outros; a única diferença era a presença de certo  _ encosto _ mas aquilo era o de menos, eles conseguiriam suportar. 

Os jovens saíram da loja e foram direto para o guichê do cinema, compraram pipoca e refrigerante para comerem durante o filme e aguardaram até dar o horário, sentados em um banco do lado de fora do cinema enquanto conversavam. Até houve momentos em que eles se deixaram levar ainda mais pelo assunto e conversaram normalmente, contudo, sempre que isso acontecia eles logo fechavam a cara, se calavam novamente e agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Por já ter comprado os ingressos pela internet, Kyungsoo conseguiu evitar que eles tivessem que enfrentar a enorme fila do cinema – já que ele não poderia comprar antecipadamente de forma presencial pois aquilo faria com que Baekhyun desconfiasse ao ver o amigo pedindo o dobro de ingressos para uma única sessão. Foi quando o moreno viu que os quatro ficaram na mesma fileira, um ao lado do outro, que ele entendeu a finalidade de todo aquele plano ardiloso e não foi capaz de conter um palavrão baixinho quando notou que teria de sentar ao lado de seu inimigo – agora  _ desconhecido  _ – visto que os outros dois já tinham ocupado dois lugares seguidos numa das extremidades. É, talvez aquela não fosse a melhor das situações para ambos os capitães. 

Durante o decorrer do filme, não foram poucas as vezes em que as mãos se tocaram dentro do balde de pipoca, gerando uma cena que seria bem comum em clichês românticos, só que no lugar de beijos eles provavelmente acabariam se socando; um amor um tanto quanto diferente, peculiar talvez… Enquanto isso, Jongin e Kyungsoo aproveitavam o filme e a presença um do outro. Era como se os dois fossem amigos de longa data, fazendo Baekhyun até estranhar e, por mais que ele não quisesse admitir, sentir um  _ tiquinho _ de ciúmes do amigo. O Do sempre foi daquele tipo de pessoa que fica extremamente concentrada enquanto assistia a filmes no cinema, tanto que qualquer barulhinho ou gracinha que o melhor amigo fazia já o incomodava; então qual era o porquê dele estar sendo tão liberal assim com o Kim? Indignado, o levantador apenas suspirou, olhou para o lado e percebeu que o Oh também analisava a cena, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e uma expressão confusa. Ao notar que Baekhyun lhe fitava, o maior apontou com o indicador na direção dos dois jogadores como se questionasse:  _ “Você tá entendendo isso?” _ , recebendo apenas um levantar de ombros do Byun que, com uma leve risada, voltou a prestar atenção no filme.

Quando eles saíram da sessão, já era hora de ir embora mas isso não parecia importar para os dois “pombinhos” que comentavam sobre o filme animadamente, andando na frente de forma distraída enquanto os outros dois apenas os seguiam um pouco mais atrás.

– Desde quando eles ficaram tão próximos assim? – Sehun perguntou repentinamente, a voz suave assustando o mais baixo que o olhou, surpreso para com a iniciativa.

– Eu não faço ideia. O Kyungsoo é todo chato com filmes, ele me bate toda vez que eu faço qualquer barulhinho mas com o Jongin ele fica rindo todo  _ boiolinha. _ – Comentou com uma falsa cara de nojo, fazendo com que o Oh risse baixo com aquilo.

– Eu também nunca tinha visto o Jongin tão animado assim fora dos treinos. De certa forma é bom que eles estejam se dando bem. Eu acho… – Falou enquanto passava a mão levemente pelo pescoço, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado por ter puxado aquele assunto do nada.

– É… – O Byun concordou pensativo e virou o rosto para frente, ainda com a mão nos bolsos.

O quarteto andou um pouco mais até chegarem a um elevador, fazendo com que Baekhyun parasse frente a ele enquanto Jongin e Kyungsoo adentravam na grande caixa de metal. Quando Sehun tentou puxar o braço de Jongin para alertá-lo de que não deveriam entrar, Baekhyun o segurou pelo braço, negando com a cabeça levemente dizendo para ele não fazer aquilo. Kyungsoo estava tão distraído que só se lembrou do problema do amigo quando as portas já estavam se fechando; ele até tentou fazer a porta abrir novamente, mas já era tarde, o elevador já começava a descer e a última coisa que Baekhyun pôde ver foi a expressão de culpa no rosto do melhor amigo.

– Por que você não me deixou avisar ele? O Kyungsoo não sabe? – O armador perguntou confuso, olhando para a mão do mais baixo que ainda segurava seu braço enquanto eles permaneciam parados na frente do elevador.

– Sabe mas eu fiz de propósito pra deixar eles sozinhos. – Explicou, soltando o mais alto quando percebeu o que fazia, logo indo na direção das escadas rolantes e sendo acompanhado pelo outro que apenas acenou em resposta, compreensivo.

– Você não está com ciúmes do Kyungsoo, está? – Sehun perguntou tentando disfarçar a curiosidade, parando um pouco a frente dele na escada rolante, o que fez ambos ficarem quase na mesma altura.

– Que?! Claro que não, idiota. O Soo é meu amigo, meu melhor amigo na verdade, não tem porque eu ficar com ciúmes dele. – Respondeu com um revirar de olhos, cruzando os braços frente ao peito, olhando seriamente para o rapaz diante de si enquanto eles desciam pela escada.

– Ué, existe ciúmes de amigo também. Não tem problema nisso,  _ Baek. _ – O maior sorriu, proferindo o apelido do mais velho em um tom provocador e recebendo um soquinho no ombro como resposta.

Assim que finalmente chegaram no térreo, encontraram um Kyungsoo e um Jongin aflitos e ofegantes, provavelmente por terem corrido até o fim da escada rolante perto da entrada.

– Eu esqueci Baek! Desculpa! A gente entrou e eu nem vi- – O jogador de vôlei começou a tentar se explicar até que foi interrompido pelo melhor amigo.

– Relaxa cabeça de vento. Eu vi que você estava ocupado demais. – Provocou e lançou um sorriso irônico para os dois que ficaram corados no mesmo instante.

– Pera, como vocês não se mataram no caminho? – Jongin mudou de assunto, apontando para os dois e tentando segurar um sorriso. – Eu jurava que a gente iria encontrar vocês cercados de seguranças, muito sangue e xingamentos rolando porque um tentou empurrar o outro da escada e tals. – Provocou de volta, semicerrando os olhos em falsa desconfiança fazendo com que Baekhyun e Sehun apenas revirassem os olhos em conjunto, o que causou risadas vindas da mais nova  _ dupla dinâmica; _ eles eram muito parecidos, o que tornava-se engraçado se fosse contar com o fato de que até mês passado eles estavam praticamente se matando a cada segundo.

– Que evolução hein! Nossos bebês finalmente estão crescendo Jongin,  _ ai ai…  _ – Comentou o líbero, limpando uma falsa lágrima de seu rosto, fazendo o moreno ao seu lado sorrir e concordar com a cabeça.

– Então vocês já têm filhos, é? Não sabia que a relação de vocês estava tão avançada assim… – O Oh falou como quem não quisesse nada, balançando a cabeça em negação enquanto ria, sendo acompanhado por Baekhyun.

– Ya! Vamos logo! – O moreno exclamou com as bochechas vermelhas, mais parecendo maquiagem do que qualquer outra coisa, e logo saiu andando na frente de todos, causando riso nos dois que o provocaram ainda mais e fazendo com que o Kim ficasse um pouco confuso com a situação mas logo fosse atrás do mais velho para tentar entender o porquê de tudo aquilo. 

Ao final daquele dia os quatro caminhavam juntos na direção da parada de ônibus, envoltos num clima leve e de divertido, fazendo com que os planejadores daquele encontro inédito se sentissem aliviados por ninguém sair ferido, bem pelo contrário! A dupla de  _ aminimigos _ até que conversava descontraidamente no fim daquilo tudo, mostrando que, talvez, plano de Jongin e Kyungsoo tenha funcionado bem até demais.

  
  


**_***_ **

Ao contrário do que o Kim e o Do pensaram, aquele clima de amizade, flores e festa do final de semana não durou muito tempo. Quando a dupla se reencontrou na escola no início da semana, o clima leve deu lugar a uma tensão esquisita, algo diferente do que geralmente acontecia mas não menos pior. 

Dois dias haviam se passado após o encontro no cinema, tornando a relação deles ainda mais estranha do que já estava, principalmente na escola. De manhã um mal olhava na cara do outro e a tarde eles trocavam pouquíssimas palavras; às vezes um ria quando o outro fazia alguma trapalhada ou algo do gênero mas era só isso. Em um resumo geral, os dois grandes inimigos do colégio Gyeongsang não estavam mais em pé de guerra, pelo menos não escancaradamente e muito menos na frente dos professores e treinadores, fazendo com que seus melhores amigos estranhassem suas ações pois também já não haviam tantas queixas relacionadas à intriga que a dupla tinha.

E foi com aquele clima estranho que os dias se passaram, deixando os jovens cada vez mais ansiosos para o fim da detenção, o que os incentivava a continuar com aquele plano de fingirem não se conhecer. A dupla agora estava no jardim junto ao treinador Ko, o dia estava ameno e com algum sol que volta e meia aparecia, tornando o clima agradável aos olhos dos jovens que escutavam as intruções do homem à sua frente de forma atenta.

– Então, hoje é simples: vocês vão recolher as folhas do jardim e assim que terminarem estão liberados. – Orientou os mais jovens que acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. – Aliás, andei conversando com seus outros professores e com o diretor e eu gostaria de dizer que todos nós estamos muito orgulhosos de vocês, garotos. – Disse com um sorriso no rosto e as mãos nos bolsos do casaco que usava. – Enfim, melhor começarem o quanto antes para se livrarem, afinal, já está no fim. Só mais hoje e amanhã!

Logo que o treinador de basquete saiu de perto deles, os dois garotos foram pegar os materiais para cumprir as tarefas e então iniciaram seus afazeres; tudo isso sem trocar muitas palavras entre si, o que eles não imaginavam era que ambos se sentiam meio desconfortáveis e divididos entre fingir não saber da existência do outro ou puxar assunto, assim como no final de semana que se passou.

Sehun estava de bom humor naquele dia, afinal faltava pouquíssimo tempo para ele se ver com as tardes livres novamente porém algo ainda o incomodava mesmo sem ele saber o que era exatamente. O moreno juntava as folhas secas caídas na grama com o ancinho, tão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos que não notou quando começou a cantar:

–  _ Show me a piece of your heart, a piece of your love. _ – Começou a cantar distraidamente, puxando as folhas e formando um montinho que crescia cada vez mais. –  _ I'm calling you up to getting down, down, down… _ – Seguiu a trabalhar enquanto continuava a canção, sem se ligar de que sua voz agora estava em um tom um pouco mais alto do que gostaria.

–  _ Da, da, da, uh, uh. Down, down, down _ . – Foi quando a voz de Baekhyun soou, acompanhando-o na música, que fez com que o Oh notasse o que acontecia à sua volta. –  _ Show me a piece of you. –  _ Seu timbre era suave, chamando a atenção do mais novo que parou o que fazia para observar melhor a cena. –  _ Show me a part of you.  _ – O líbero cantava igualmente distraído, como Sehun minutos atrás, e estava de costas para o outro, fazendo a sua parte animadamente. –  _ I'll be what you want- –  _ Se interrompeu quando virou-se e percebeu que o Oh lhe observava, parando tudo o que fazia e questionando de forma envergonhado: – O que foi?

Não foi difícil de notar o tom avermelhado que as bochechas do mais velho ganharam, uma cena até que fofa, Sehun era obrigado a admitir. Eram raras as vezes em que o armador via aquele lado do outro rapaz, geralmente ele era tão mordaz, sarcástico e irônico que se há um mês atrás alguém lhe dissesse o que aconteceria, ele provavelmente xingaria a pobre alma e diria que aquela história era uma tremenda baboseira.

– Não é nada. – Respondeu enquanto segurava o riso, voltando a focar em sua tarefa não deixando de sorrir para com aquela situação.

De maneira repentina, o jogador sentiu cair sobre si uma quantidade absurda de folhas secas, algo que até chegou a assustá-lo pois aquela era uma quantidade muito maior que qualquer vento poderia levantar; principalmente num dia como aquele, onde a brisa era mínima, quase nada. Após uns segundos sem reação devido a surpresa, o rapaz de cabelos escuros se virou rapidamente, tentando encontrar o motivo dele agora ter várias folhas presas em seu cabelo, e acabou encontrando Baekhyun agachado em frente a um saco plástico extraviado.

– Você fez de propósito! – Exclamou enquanto acusava-o de forma indignada, largando o ancinho no chão e apontando para o mais velho. – Vamos lá, confesse que você fez por querer! Sem contar que a gente perdeu grande parte do nosso trabalho por  _ sua _ culpa!

– O quê? Não! – Rebateu, ofendido. – Você deixou essas sacolas no meio do caminho e eu acabei tropeçando. – Defendeu-se, não mais tentando juntar o que se espalhara e ficando de pé enquanto segurava alguns punhados de folhas. – Não venha me culpar,  _ senhor Oh _ ! – Avisou, soltando o que segurava no chão, porém o que o jovem Byun não contava era que a mãe natureza teria um humor tão…  _ Sórdido _ .

– Agora sim foi de propósito! – Esbravejou o mais alto depois que o vento repentino fez com que tudo o que o Byun havia jogado voasse em si. 

Tão rápido quanto a situação anterior, Sehun decidiu revidar. Abaixou-se para apanhar uma grande quantidade de folhas secas e assim que se levantou, não perdeu tempo e jogou tudo no menor em sua frente que observava atônito toda aquela cena, agora estando os dois cheios de folhas e galhinhos presos nos cabelos. 

– AH NÃO! – O mais velho exclamou com revolta, o outro podendo notar em seu olhar todo o ódio borbulhando em seu ser. Logo, só lhe restou uma única opção: correr. – Volta que eu vou te fazer comer tudo isso daqui! 

E foi assim que todo aquele pseudo clima de paz e tranquilidade que os docentes haviam visto desmoronou em segundos. Num piscar de olhos os jogadores centrados e quietos deram lugar à duas crianças que corriam uma atrás da outra com as mãos cheias de entulho enquanto gritavam um com o outro. Eles nem  perceberam quando a irritação se transformou em brincadeira e divertimento, com ambos rindo e um soltando piadinhas para o outro, porém aquilo de nada importava. Os garotos estavam tão imersos na brincadeira que não notaram o tempo que passou, continuaram correndo em meio a risadas até que Sehun – por ironia do destino – acaba escorregando em algumas das sacolas largadas no chão e cai em cima do único monte de folhas que havia restado, puxando Baekhyun junto numa tentativa falha de se equilibrar.

Já no chão, os dois se olharam e logo caíram na gargalhada; não sabiam qual estava pior. Aos poucos os risos foram se cessando e as respirações, antes aceleradas, se acalmavam à medida em que seus olhares se encontravam e por mais que agora só restasse o silêncio entre eles, nenhum deixou de sorrir.

Apesar disso, como diz o velho ditado:  _ alegria de pobre dura pouco _ , tudo desmoronou quando, num impulso, Baekhyun foi tirar uma folha que ainda estava presa nos cabelos de Sehun que ao notar o que faziam, sem saber como reagir, sentou-se rapidamente e ajeitou a sua postura tentando disfarçar sua vergonha.

– Hmm… – O Byun tentou formar alguma frase decente enquanto se sentava também, tão envergonhado quanto o outro. – A gente tem que terminar isso logo, antes que alguém apareça e reclame conosco. – Disse enquanto se colocava em pé, limpando suas roupas e tentando evitava ao máximo fazer contato visual com o maior.

E foi em meio a um silêncio constrangedor que a dupla voltou aos seus afazeres enquanto tentavam fingir que nada havia acontecido, que a sensação estranha que sentiam crescer no peito não era nada demais e que não fazia sentido eles se sentirem tão afetados apenas por uma mera troca de olhares. Logo eles seguiram seu trabalho, voltando a se ignorar mutuamente e fazendo com que aquele clima ficasse estranho; o que piorou ainda mais quando Sehun foi alcançar a pá para Baekhyun e, como num clichê de novela adolescente, suas mãos acabaram se tocando sem querer.  _ Foi pela corrida _ , pensaram os dois a respeito do porquê de suas bochechas estarem coradas e seus corações descompassados.

  
  


**_***_ **

  
  


Já no dia seguinte – ou melhor, o dia em que Sehun e Baekhyun finalmente iriam ter de volta a sua tão sonhada liberdade –, os dois times novamente se encontravam na quadra no mesmo horário. Tecnicamente, era hora do treino do time de vôlei, porém ao chegarem na quadra a equipe se deparou com o pessoal do time de basquete que ainda treinava normalmente.

– Atenção garotos! – A voz do treinador soou chamando a atenção dos jovens. – Era para treinarmos agora mas como o time de basquete tem um jogo próximo, eu e o treinador Ko concordamos em ceder mais 30 minutos do nosso tempo a eles. Então, por enquanto, apenas se aqueçam e não pensem que vou pegar leve no treino de hoje só porque temos menos tempo! — O treinador de vôlei anunciou enquanto apontava para o seu time que lhe ouvia atentamente, logo recebendo respostas e acenos de concordância vindos dos jogadores.

Geralmente, quando situações assim aconteciam, as chances dos dois capitães começarem a brigar assim que notassem a presença um do outro eram de exatos 100%, fato que deixou todos atentos e preparados para apartar qualquer possível briga. Porém, para a surpresa de todos, Baekhyun nada fez, apenas direcionou-se para o canto da quadra e começou a se alongar. Ele estava estranhamente calado e isso gerou diversos olhares curiosos e confusos de ambos os times, se aquela situação tivesse acontecido há um mês atrás, naquele momento o Byun já estaria reclamando com o treinador a respeito dos "privilégios" que o time oposto tinha e de como aquilo tudo era um plano  _ maligno _ de Oh Sehun para provocá-lo; aquela seria de fato uma cena comum, na verdade, aquelas discussões e brigas foram tão recorrentes durante tanto tempo que o fato do levantador estar tão quieto, sem fazer nenhuma reclamação e o Oh não ter lançado nenhuma provocação mostrava que, realmente, algo estava  _ muito  _ errado.

– Ei! 'Tá tudo bem contigo, Baek?  – Hyunsuk, o outro líbero, perguntou curioso como fato de seu capitão estar tão calado desde o início do treino.

– Ué, está tudo ótimo. Por que?  – Respondeu ao parar seu alongamento, se fazendo de confuso e desentendido, por mais que ele soubesse exatamente o motivo do amigo ter lhe feito aquela pergunta.

– Porque a gente perdeu tempo do nosso treino para o time de basquete e você não falou nada… – Explicou como se estivesse falando a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Tem algo de errado aí, com certeza, você só pode estar doente.  – Concluiu levando a mão até a testa do outro, tentando checar se ele estava com febre.  – Estranho…

– Que estranho o quê, seu bocó! – Xingou e deu um tapinha na mão dele, afastando-o. – Eu só tô na minha, até parece que eu realmente sou esse cão raivoso que vocês tanto falam.  – Resmungou, fazendo maior prender a risada mas logo sair correndo com a ameaça de levar um tapa. 

É, talvez as coisas tenham mudado um pouco rápido demais e os cochichos eram a prova disso, fato que fez Baekhyun se irritar e sair dando tapinhas em seus colegas que insistiam em tirar a sua paciência – nem mesmo seu melhor amigo ficou fora dessa e acabou sendo acertado pelo  _ furacão Byun _ . Todos no ginásio estavam acompanhando aquela cena do baixinho invocado querendo pegar e destruir a todos que estavam zoando com a sua cara, situação que fez Sehun rir e, com isso, atrair olhares esquisitos de seus colegas de time, assim como alguns xingamentos por ele estar errando os passes devido a distração.

Quando o treino acabou, o time de basquete inteiro se jogou no chão, completamente exaustos após o longo treino, mas logo se viram expulsos da quadra e assim dando espaço para que o time de volêi montasse a rede para treinar. Após uma longa chuveirada no vestiário, em meio a risadas e brincadeiras, todos os jogadores saíram relaxados, cheirosos e prontos para irem embora para casa, menos Oh Sehun que sentou-se para observar o treino do time de vôlei enquanto esperava pelo capitão para que eles pudessem ir cumprir logo a tão esperada última detenção.

Depois de muitos passes repetitivos, saques e bolas jogadas no chão, o treino do time de vôlei também chegou ao fim com todos os seus integrantes correndo em direção ao vestiário, ou melhor,  _ quase todos.  _ Baekhyun nem teve tempo de respirar aliviado pois o treinador Hwang logo chamou ele e Sehun para conversar:

– Hoje será a última detenção de vocês e como lição final, deixei os dois responsáveis por limpar a piscina da escola.

– Eu pensei que era o senhor o responsável de fazer isso. – O mais novo comentou. – Por acaso o senhor tem algum compromisso mais importante esta noite, treinador?  – Questionou com um sorriso sarcástico e provocativo direcionado ao mais velho que não conseguiu esconder a cara de surpresa para com o comentário.

– C-Como?! Como Vocês sabiam disso?  – Se entregou, querendo enfiar-se dentro de um buraco e nunca mais sair por ter gaguejado. – Enfim, isso não vem ao caso.  – Cortou o assunto enquanto abria o zíper de seu casaco de moletom, sentindo um estranho e repentino calor. – Eu e o treinador Ko estamos muito satisfeitos com a evolução dos dois. Não sei se vocês realmente se resolveram ou se só querem se livrar logo da detenção, mas espero que continuem assim, os times funcionam bem melhor sem as picuinhas que vocês criavam. – Comentou enquanto observava os dois garotos que mal se olhavam e apenas acenavam com a cabeça ao que o homem dizia

– Posso ir tomar banho agora?  – Perguntou o Byun que não aguentava mais sentir a blusa do uniforme grudando em seu corpo devido ao suor. Assim que recebeu a permissão do professor ele se afastou mas não antes de falar:  – Boa sorte no encontro, treinador, vai com tudo!  _ Fighting _ !

Enquanto se afastava o garoto conseguiu ouvir os resmungos do mais velho, não conseguindo segurar a risada enquanto entrava no vestiário para, finalmente, tomar um merecido banho.

**_***_ **

Finalmente a última tarefa e logo a liberdade estaria ao alcance dos dois jovens, faltava tão pouco que o fato de terem que limpar a área da piscina nem parecia ser algo tão tenebroso assim, pelo menos não até eles chegarem no local e verem todo o trabalho que teriam. O lugar era enorme, com poucas janelas, fechado – devido a climatização que aquecia o local nas estações frias – e com uma grande piscina olímpica na parte central, ou seja, eles teriam de agilizar muito o processo se não queriam passar o resto da noite ali, limpando.

– A gente 'tá ferrado! – Exclamou Sehun, cansado só de pensar em tudo o que teria que limpar. – Maldito encontro do treinador! – Resmungou enquanto ia junto ao mais velho até o armário dos equipamentos de limpeza, com tanta preguiça o consumindo que ele nem se lembrava mais do clima estranho que havia se instaurado entre os dois desde ontem no momento em que limpavam as folhas do jardim da escola, logo agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido entre eles.

– Ah, deixa o treinador ser feliz. Quem sabe assim ele deixa de ser tão mau humorado antes do almoço. – Responde de forma risonha enquanto passava os equipamentos para o mais alto. – Se ficar resmungando tanto assim eu vou fazer o senhor engolir sabão,  _ senhor Oh _ . – Brincou com o moreno enquanto voltavam para a área da piscina.

Foi assim que o resto daquela tarde se passou, os dois jovens limparam o chão ao redor da piscina em meio a música e conversas aleatórias como se o constrangimento do dia anterior não fosse nada; naquele momento eles eram apenas Sehun e Baekhyun, não eram melhores amigos mas também não eram inimigos, eram apenas eles, se deixando conhecer mais sem julgamentos externos e rótulos.

– Ei, assim não! Você está me molhando! – Baekhyun reclamou após ter seus pés molhados por Sehun que jogou o balde cheio d'água no chão com descuido. 

– Aí, você só reclama! – Rebateu enquanto se virava para pegar o rodo quando, repentinamente, sentiu algo gelado escorrer por suas costas, fazendo-o arrepiar ao mesmo tempo em que a risada do mais velho ecoava pelo local. – Você é um bichinho  _ muito _ traiçoeiro, Byun Baekhyun. – Virou-se de forma lenta na direção do menor, olhando de forma ameaçadora para o rapaz que ainda dava risada. – E eu sei  _ exatamente _ o que fazer com bichinhos traiçoeiros. 

– Pera, o que? – O jogador parou de rir bruscamente, olhando assustado para o outro que vinha em sua direção. Não demorou muito para que Baekhyun estivesse tão molhado quanto Sehun. – Aaaaah, então agora é guerra, é? – Perguntou de forma retórica, rindo e semicerrando os olhos na direção do mais alto.

– Vem com tudo,  _ nanico. _ – O armador provocou e não teve outra: uma guerra se iniciou.

Pelo contrário do que a maioria das pessoas imaginaria, aquela guerra não foi de todo o mal. Os jovens não estavam tentando se matar nem nada do gênero, bem pelo contrário, aquela tal "guerra" estava sendo divertida e até que fazia bem aos garotos que, em meio às brincadeiras, nem se lembravam mais do motivo deles se odiarem tanto assim.

Foi num momento de descuido, quando Baekhyun foi jogar um balde d'água em Sehun que ele acabou escorregando no chão molhado e, para evitar uma pancada feia, ele acabou deixando-se cair na água – o jovem nada fez, apenas aceitou o seu destino e mergulhou, literalmente, nele.

Preocupado com a súbita queda do mais velho, Sehun se desesperou e logo em seguida pulou dentro na piscina atrás de Baekhyun que ainda não havia emergido. – Que merda, Baekhyun! Você quase me matou de susto! – Gritou irritado com o outro que ria, totalmente molhado e já deitado no chão da borda da piscina. – Do que você está rindo?? – Perguntou ainda com raiva, sentando-se ao lado do moreno.

– É que é estranho e engraçado ao mesmo tempo ver você se preocupando comigo. – Revelou sem rir mais mas ainda a sorrir para o maior. – Por que? Ficou irritadinho, é? – Questionou, dando algumas cutucadas de leve no mais novo que tentou não sorrir, mas que falhou miseravelmente.

– É que eu pensei que você não gostasse de nadar por causa do seu trauma e tals. – Tentou se explicar, lembrando do que havia lido sobre claustrofobia logo depois que o Byun passou mal ao entrar no armário.

– É, no começo eu realmente fiquei com medo de piscinas. Só de pensar em me sentir totalmente cercado me deixava ansioso. – Sentou-se também, olhando para o moreno ao seu lado, ambos com os pés balançando na água. – Mas o meu caso não é severo, eu fui melhorando com o tempo. O meu problema mais é com lugares extremamente fechados, aí eu passo meio mal… Como naquele dia. 

– E… Como que você ficou assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? – Perguntou com curiosidade. – Mas se você não quiser falar tudo bem, digo-

– Nah, não precisa se preocupar. – Interrompeu o outro com um abanar de mão e um sorriso. – Não tem muito o que falar… Eu era criança, me meti sozinho num elevador estragado e fiquei preso. Depois disso eu fiquei… Assim. – Deu de ombros, explicando com simplicidade.

– Ah… – O Oh tentou dizer algo porém não conseguiu pois o sentimento de culpa começou tomar conta de si. – Me desculpa. Digo, por ter feito aquilo com você naquele dia. – Falou enquanto olhava para os próprios pés, meio sem graça, quando, do nada, sente um tapa em sua nuca. – Aí! Por que me bateu??

– Não precisa fazer essa cara, idiota, eu já sei lidar com isso. – Foi apenas essa a resposta que o mais velho deu, logo em seguida ficando em pé e olhando para o outro. – Vamos terminar isso logo para a gente poder tomar um banho. Eu tô todo molhado, não quero pegar um resfriado por sua culpa,  _ cabeção. _ – Finaliza com humor, ajudando Sehun a levantar.

Já de pé e aprumados, os jogadores terminaram logo os seus afazeres, dessa vez sem se molharem – também, não havia como ficarem mais do que já estavam – ou provocarem um ao outro e, graças a isso, os dois terminaram logo e foram para o vestiário para um banho quente. 

Por sorte, ambos tinham roupas reservas em seus armários, o que facilitou para ambos e evitou que adoecessem. Como de costume, eles se despiram porém algo parecia estranho; parecia que ficar seminu no vestiário com uma dúzia de outros adolescentes barulhentos era uma opção mil vezes melhor do que ficar daquele jeito sozinhos na presença um do outro. Ambos estavam com vergonha porém não conseguiam evitar de se olhar e, mesmo que eles tentassem não encarar demais, estava na cara que a visão lhes interessava bastante e ao perceberem o que faziam os garotos, totalmente corados, tentaram disfarçar as olhadas que davam no corpo um do outro e foram logo tomar seus banhos; provavelmente não tão quentes como pensaram em fazer de início.

Numa tentativa de descontrair aquele clima estranho na qual eles estavam, Baekhyun começou a cantar, logo sendo acompanhado pelo mais novo de forma divertida enquanto a melodia se misturava ao barulho dos chuveiros; aquela cantoria toda na hora do banho fez com que as coisas se normalizassem entre eles, deixando o clima leve e divertido, cena inédita para qualquer um, inclusive para eles mesmos já que os garotos nunca permitiram-se divertir daquele jeito. Porém, em meio a tanta distração, as luzes de repente se apagam sozinhas, acompanhadas um estrondo metálico, o que acabou assustando os jovens que sentiram de imediato um arrepio na espinha. Era como uma típica cena de um filme de terror, onde os dois seriam as próximas vítimas e com toda a certeza do mundo eles não duvidavam da possibilidade de algo ruim acontecer.

– Baekhyun, não tem graça! Liga essa luz agora! – Sehun falou assustado e irritado ao mesmo tempo, colocando apenas a cabeça para fora da cortina que impedia a visão de fora para dentro do box do chuveiro.

– Eu não fiz nada, eu juro! Eu ainda tô no chuveiro e tô tão assustado quanto você. – O levantador também colocou a cabeça para fora, olhando para o moreno do box ao lado que, com a resposta, arregalou os olhos ainda mais assustado ao perceber que nenhum dos dois tinha feito aquilo.

Apavorados e nus, eles enrolaram suas toalhas na cintura e saíram, ainda molhados, na intenção de descobrir o quê ou quem havia feito aquilo. Baekhyun foi na frente, se escondendo atrás dos armários e tentando ver se tinha mais alguém naquele local, quando de repente sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro – naquele momento a alma do Byun saiu de seu corpo e ele jurou que morreria logo em seguida, fazendo-o xingar o céu e a terra ao imaginar que encontrariam-no morto e  _ pelado _ . Contudo, aquela não era a hora de Baekhyun, pois quem o tocara havia sido apenas Sehun tentando impedi-lo de seguir adiante, fazendo o mais velho jurar que caso um maníaco com uma serra elétrica não aparecesse para dar um fim no Oh, ele mesmo o faria. 

– Quem é?! – O jogador de basquete perguntou alto, segurando uma vassoura, que havia sido abandonada no canto do vestiário, como se fosse um taco de  _ baseball _ mas quando percebeu que não havia ninguém ali além dos dois, o Oh sentiu-se meio bobo por toda aquela cena.

Já sentindo-se irritado, Baekhyun tomou a frente novamente e ligou as luzes, logo depois tentando abrir a porta que estava trancada. Eles tentaram bater e gritar por ajuda na esperança de que alguém aparecesse porém ninguém veio mesmo depois de minutos, fazendo-os perceber que agora eles estavam presos dentro do vestiário.

– O senhor Kang prendeu a gente aqui dentro, eu tenho certeza. – Palpitou nervosos, passando a andar de um lado para o outro, inquieto. – Já são praticamente sete da noite, é o horário que ele começa a fechar a escola – O Byun disse apontando para o relógio pendurado na parede enquanto encostava-se no armário e batia de leve a cabeça contra o metal do móvel.

– Só faltava essa, fala sério! Ele não checa se tem alguém dentro antes de fechar? Porque, sei lá, não é suposto de que ele deveria ter ouvido o som dos chuveiro? – Resmungou o Oh com as mãos na cintura e coçando a testa tentando pensar no que poderiam fazer.

– Pra falar a verdade, Sehun, o senhor Kang é meio surdo de um ouvido… – Baekhyun revelou, fazendo o jogador de basquete o olhar com uma cara espantada, ficando meio sem graça para com a informação do mais velho.

De repente, um silêncio se instaurou no local e por um momento os dois se pegaram encarando um ao outro novamente. O fato de ainda estarem apenas de toalha amarrada na cintura fez com que os jogadores secassem o corpo até perceberem o clima estranho que se instalava, fazendo cada um ir até as suas respectivas mochilas e se vestirem rapidamente, envergonhados.

O vestiário era relativamente grande visto que comportava dois times quase todos os dias. Nele havia duas fileiras de armários que tomavam uma parede inteira, com os chuveiros logo ao lado e basculantes logo acima dos armários frontais, permitindo que uma brisa fria adentrasse no local; ao menos eles não morreriam de calor, pensaram.

Após se vestirem, o levantador pegou seu celular, porém o que ele não esperava era que o telefone estivesse totalmente descarregado. Como não era acostumado a ficar até tão tarde na escola, ele quase nunca levava seu carregador na bolsa. Ele estaria ferrado caso estivesse sozinho mas como esse não era o caso, ele foi em direção a Sehun que terminava de ajeitar sua camiseta no corpo.

– Descarregou, tem como usar o seu? Manda mensagem pro Jongin, ele também está em aula junto com o Soo. – Disse o mais baixo, mostrando-lhe seu aparelho desligado e recebendo um aceno do outro, que começou a procurar o aparelho dentro da mochila. Alguns segundos se passaram e nada do Oh achar seu celular, fazendo-o se desesperar um pouquinho pela falta do objeto, até que ele largou a bolsa ao se lembrar, olhando para o outro com uma cara nada boa. – O que? Não me diz que… – O Byun imediatamente fechou os olhos e colocou a mão no rosto, agora já sem esperanças. Iriam passar a noite presos ali, era o fim.

– Eu acho que meio que esqueci o celular na piscina quando coloquei a música pra tocar… – Sehun sorriu sem graça perante a situação. – E agora, o que a gente faz?! – Perguntou sentando-se no banco a sua frente, sendo acompanhado pelo Byun logo em seguida

– Eu não faço ideia… – Resmungou com os dois braços apoiados nos joelhos, escondendo o rosto com as palmas enquanto tentava pensar em alguma solução. – O Soo ia voltar comigo pra casa, a gente marcou de se encontrar na frente da escola. Ele vai ver que não apareci e provavelmente virá procurar por nós, ou pelo o menos eu espero que ele venha né.

A aula de Kyungsoo acabava por volta das 20:00 e o relógio marcava 19:15 em ponto, mostrando que eles provavelmente continuariam ali por quase uma hora, isto é se Kyungsoo encontrasse eles.

O clima de tédio no local fez com que Sehun começasse a andar em círculos, um pouco agoniado com a situação enquanto a sua mente já arquitetava mil possibilidades, desde os dois ficarem ali até morrerem de fome ou a terra ser invadida por alienígenas e só eles restarem; eram tantas possibilidades malucas e aleatórias que chegariam a dar inveja em qualquer escritor de fantasia e aventura.

Enquanto isso, o outro estava sentado encolhido no chão em frente a porta e com os braços cruzados, cansado após inúmeras tentativas falhas de gritar para ver se alguém aparecia. Devido a situação inesperada, o Byun vestia apenas uma regata e uma calça moletom fazendo-o tremer de frio por mais que o lugar fosse relativamente fechado. Quando o maior reparou que o outro estava praticamente batendo os dentes, ele pegou um casaco que sempre deixava dentro sua bolsa e ofereceu ao mais velho que o olhou confuso porém, após hesitar um pouco, aceitou e vestiu a peça, agradecendo em seguida.

Sentado ao lado do levantador, Sehun tentou não pensar muito sobre os seus ombros estarem praticamente se tocando enquanto o silêncio fazia com que o som de suas respirações se tornassem audíveis, então para tentar quebrar o gelo o armador decidiu puxar assunto:

– Por que a gente brigava tanto, Baek? – Questionou, ainda meio hesitante, vendo o Byun virar em sua direção, fazendo com que o maior se perguntasse se não havia se precipitado demais ao tocar naquele assunto. – Quer dizer… Se foi pelo lance do See Hee ter se machucado naquela época, eu realmente me arrependi. Foi um erro idiota ter ido na onda dos outros, eu até liguei para ele logo depois e pedi desculpas. – Revelou, ainda meio sem jeito, não gostava de lembrar daquele episódio do passado pois toda vez que o fazia a culpa o tomava por inteiro. Porém, diferentemente do que o maior pensava, o Byun sorriu para si, deixando-o confuso.

– Na verdade, por muito tempo eu guardei rancor por isso mas foi muito imaturo da minha parte. – Revelou pensativo, olhando para o chão enquanto as lembranças daquele dia voltavam, porém agora ele não sentia mais rancor, apenas tristeza devido ao acidente de seu antigo capitão. – Eu tinha ficado com raiva por causa da culpa que tinham colocado em mim, mesmo depois de quando você admitiu a culpa, então eu só queria me vingar de alguma forma. – Respirou fundo, agora olhando em um ponto qualquer na sua frente. – Eu nem sei porque prolonguei isso por tanto tempo, mas você entrou na onda também então eu não tive escolha, apenas dancei conforme a música. – Deu de ombros, também envergonhado para com as suas atitudes passadas.

– A gente foi infantil por muito tempo. – Sorriu ao admitir a culpa, virando o rosto na direção do moreno. – Sério, a gente deveria ter se ligado antes mas você também não colaborou né, quando eu decidi que ia parar de brigar com você, no outro dia a gente já estava se acertando boladas no meio da quadra. – Revelou fazendo com que os dois dessem risada em conjunto ao lembrarem da cena na qual Baekhyun arremessou uma bola de vôlei propositalmente na cabeça de Sehun, que revidou furioso e jogou-a de volta, gerando uma espécie de queimada inusitada e extremamente infantil.

– Ao menos essa detenção serviu para algo, mesmo que para isso a gente precisou ter se socado no meio do corredor. Eu tinha uma imagem de você muito diferente da que eu tenho agora e, sinceramente, ainda é estranho falar contigo normalmente, parece que estou falando com outra pessoa. – O Byun revelou com um sorriso e um dar de ombros despreocupado; ele já nem lembrava mais do porquê eles estarem sentados a conversar naquele chão gelado.

– Concordo, mas não vá pensando que vou deixar de te irritar, de qualquer forma isso continua sendo muito engraçado, principalmente quando você faz careta. É algo tipo... – Imitou o mais velho de forma cômica e como resposta recebeu um empurrão seguido de uma risada que acabou fazendo com que ele risse também.

Com a provocação do menor, o Oh também entrou na brincadeira empurrando-o de volta e assim iniciando uma espécie de competição entre os dois, na qual o que desistisse primeiro perderia. Aos poucos, as provocações e as risadas foram cessando até que restar apenas os dois que se encaravam fixamente, sentados um ao lado do outro com a respiração ofegante. O Byun engoliu a seco quando focou o olhar nos lábios bem definidos do garoto ao seu lado, sentindo o seu coração batendo a mil assim como o do outro. Ele mal sabia explicar o porquê de se sentir tão nervoso, nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito, nem mesmo com as poucas garotas com quem havia saído. Ele não era bobo, sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, os olhares atentos a qualquer detalhe e os corações palpitando denunciavam-nos. Tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, Baekhyun colou seus lábios aos de Sehun, talvez aquela poderia ter sido a decisão mais burra que já tinha tomado mas ele não conseguiu resistir. Os lábios do moreno eram tão macios quanto o levantador imaginara, fazendo-o sentir um êxtase sem igual, porém antes mesmo que o outro, ainda meio espantado, pudesse fazer algo o Byun se afastou, percebendo finalmente o que havia feito e levantando-se assustado.

– E-eu... – Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, ciente da besteira que havia feito. Beijar o rapaz na qual antes brigavam feito cão e gato enquanto os dois estavam presos dentro de um vestiário não era a melhor atitude que ele poderia ter feito. O garoto só queria sair correndo de lá, porém, infelizmente, não tinha escapatória alguma.

Antes que o rapaz tivesse a oportunidade de se explicar, o Oh levantou-se rapidamente, o puxando pela cintura e, dessa vez – sem espanto e receio de sua parte –, beijou Baekhyun. O menor, que se surpreendeu com a atitude, logo se entregou, fechando os olhos e dando lugar para que sua língua se encontrasse com a do outro. Em meio a um ritmo perfeito, o Byun deixou-me envolver e colocou os braços ao redor dos ombros do mais alto, que não perdeu tempo e o puxou para mais perto, intensificando o beijo. Foi só depois de algum tempo que o jogador de vôlei separou o contato, ofegante e preocupado para com a reação de Sehun, temendo que ele se arrependesse de tudo e simplesmente o largasse ali. Porém, para a sua surpresa e felicidade, o outro encostou a testa na sua e diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre eles em um abraço.

– Eu te odeio. – O Oh falou e sorriu bobo como nunca havia feito antes, sentindo a respiração acelerada do outro fundir-se a sua. 

– Eu te odeio ainda mais. – Replicou, socando de leve o ombro do outro enquanto sorria do mesmo jeito, logo depois juntando seu lábio ao do outro, voltando a beijá-lo com gosto.

Baekhyun não sabia muito bem quando começou a ter sentimentos por Sehun, não sabia se aquilo começou antes da detenção se esta só fez com que eles aflorassem; mas talvez tenha sido ela que o fez notar o lado bom que Oh sehun tinha; o Byun nunca iria saber. O que ele não revelava, era que haviam momentos na qual ele achava o Oh realmente interessante, seja quando ele jogava concentrado durante os treinos ou quando ele sorria enquanto andava com seus amigos. Ele realmente se culpava por sentir-se daquele jeito e tentava ao máximo afastar esses pensamentos, continuando a disfarçar aquilo com brigas e mais brigas. Não que aquele fosse um amor arrebatador de novela e que depois que Baekhyun percebera o que sentia ele nunca mais teve olhos para outro alguém, não, mas apesar de tudo era um sentimento bom, que fazia algo vibrar dentro do Byun todas as vezes que o mais novo deixava de ser hostil consigo; no fim, nem o próprio jogador sabia exatamente o que era aquilo mas, depois de tudo o que ocorreu, ele estava disposto a tentar descobrir.

Quanto a Sehun, para falar a verdade, não foi algo muito diferente, ele também observava o Byun de longe, sempre quando não estava ocupado demais brigando com ele. O rapaz aprendeu a gostrar do jeito que o menor ficava rabugento a todo momento e rebatia as suas provocações com igual ironia e sarcasmo. Às vezes, seu coração batia um pouco forte quando eles se encaravam por mais tempo que o normal mas ele tentava ignorar ao máximo isso. Com toda a certeza não foi a detenção que criou aqueles sentimentos, na verdade só contribuiu para que eles desabrochassem; quem via por fora achava impossível os dois chegarem ao ponto de se gostarem, era ódio demais, mas só eles dois sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outro e, por mais que tenham demorado, aprenderam a aceitar o fato de que todo aquele ódio se tornou afeto – por mais que, no fundo, eles sabiam aquela  _ guerra _ toda era, em sua essência, só mais um meio de disfarçar a queda que sentiam um pelo outro.

  
  



	5. Fim de jogo;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente chegamos ao fim da fic! 
> 
> Foi um grande prazer trabalhar nesse projeto e quero agradecer mais uma vez a oportunidade incrível e o suporte maravilhoso que a equipe deu!
> 
> Enfim, sem mais delongas, bora ler o ultimo capítulo de "entre passes e arremessos"!

**_Entre passos e arremessos — capítulo cinco;_ **

**_Fim de jogo;_ **

  
  


– Era pra eles estarem limpando a piscina, senhor Kang. O Baek já deveria estar aqui mas já faz 20 minutos e ele ainda não apareceu. – Kyungsoo explicou ao porteiro, preocupado com o sumiço do amigo enquanto andavam pelos corredores da escola e procuravam pelos dois que não davam sinal algum. Jongin, que também assistia às aulas extras, o acompanhou até a frente do colégio e quando percebeu que os outros dois demoravam a aparecer, também se preocupou e se ofereceu para ajudar. 

Já perto do ginásio e da piscina, os três se dividiram, indo o Senhor Kang a área de natação e os dois alunos procurar na quadra.

– Que estranho a gente não ouvir nada deles ainda. Aqueles dois quando estão juntos são mais barulhentos que trovão em tempestade. – Jongin comentou, o que fez o Do sorrir apesar de estar preocupado com seu amigo.

A dupla chamou pelos dois por todo canto e foi só quando o Do percebeu que a luz do vestiário estava ligada que ele cutucou o ombro de Jongin, apontou na direção que olhava logo correndo até a entrada. Por sorte, Jongin estava com as chaves da quadra em mãos e apesar de serem várias ele tentou uma por uma até conseguir abrir a porta e se deparar com um cenário completamente inusitado: Baekhyun e Sehun estavam encostados um no outro num dos cantos do vestiário, bem em frente à porta. A cabeça do Byun estava encostada no ombro direito do Oh, que tinha seu braço a envolver a cintura do outro e a cabeça encostada na dele; os dois cochilavam tão tranquilamente que nem parecia que eles haviam acabado de ficar mais de uma hora aguardando pela chegada de alguém.

Kyungsoo, ao ver aquilo, imediatamente sorriu para Jongin como se dissesse “eu sabia”, logo puxando seu celular do bolso e tirando uma foto da cena em vários ângulos diferentes enquanto segurava uma risada diabólica só de pensar no que faria com aquilo: – Ah mas como isso vai render boas chantagens no futuro – Disse o menor, fazendo com que o Kim desse risada.

– Me envia essas, por favor, eu preciso ter algo contra o Sehun também. – Pediu com um sorriso arteiro no rosto, como todo melhor amigo faria.

Logo depois a dupla decidiu acordar o casal adormecido que, ao perceber a presença dos amigos, se levantaram em um pulo tão rapidamente quanto começaram a falar:

– Finalmente! Eu jurava que ia morrer aqui, você não tem ideia, Soo! – Exclamou Baekhyun, abraçando o amigo e agradecendo-o sem parar.

– Eu pensei que vocês tinham sido sequestrados, sério, eu fiquei mega preocupado! – O Do abraçou de volta, enquanto do lado Sehun fazia quase que o mesmo com Jongin.

– Eu acho que o senhor Kang prendeu a gente aqui dentro enquanto a gente tomava banho. A porta fechou tão rápido que a gente jurou que tinha algum fantasma por aqui, sério! Foi assustador. – Sehun disse com uma careta, o que fez os outros darem gargalhadas enquanto eles se andavam juntos até o lado de fora.

Jongin e Kyungsoo não mencionaram nada sobre a cena dos dois agarradinhos e nem sobre as – várias – fotos que haviam tirado mas eles com certeza tinham muito a explicar. _Ah, se tinham_.

**_***_ **

– Eu vou morrer. É isso. Chegou a minha hora. – Foi o que Oh Sehun disse embaixo dos cobertores de sua cama. – Acho melhor eu acabar logo com isso tudo antes que eu tenha que passar por todo esse sofrimento. – Exclamou dramático enquanto se remexia incomodado sobre o colchão.

– Ah, para de drama, seu panaca. – Disse Jongin pela primeira vez desde que entrou no quarto do amigo. Era de manhã e eles estavam atrasados para ir para a aula, porém, como dava para perceber, o jovem Oh estava passando por um pequeno momento de surto interno.

– Drama? _Drama??? –_ Questionou com indignação, sentando-se rapidamente e tirando o travesseiro da cabeça a para que pudesse encarar o seu amigo. – Isso não é drama, eu tô _sofrendo_. Mas você é insensível demais pra notar isso e só sabe dirigir a atenção desse seu coraçãozinho de pedra para o Kyungsoo. – Disse voltando a deitar e se cobrir, seus resmungos voltando a saírem abafados devido ao bloqueio que as cobertas faziam.

– Que sofrendo o quê. Você tá é com medo de encarar o Baek depois de ontem. – Rebateu já sem paciência, andando até a cama, puxando os cobertores do amigo e jogando-os no chão. – Vamos, Sehun. A gente já está atrasado e eu ainda nem tomei o café da manhã que sua mãe me ofereceu. – Chamou o amigo deitado que o olhava com uma cara péssima e o cabelo bagunçado. 

– Não dá, acho que eu tô pegando um resfriado agora mesmo, olha. – Fingiu tossir de uma maneira tão falsa que fez com que Jongin quisesse socá-lo.

– Se você não levantar daí logo eu serei _obrigado_ a postar a foto que o Soo tirou de vocês ontem no meu stories do Instagram… – Comentou como quem não quisesse nada, afastando-se e indo na direção da porta, saindo do quarto. – Te espero lá embaixo!

– Peraí! Foto? Que foto? – Perguntou de olhos arregalados, já levantando-se enquanto o amigo já saia do local. – _Ya!_ Jongin! Volta aqui! De que foto você está falando? – Gritou com o amigo que nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, forçando o mais novo a se vestir com o uniforme, pegar sua mochila e descer atrás dele.

**_***_ **

– É impressão minha ou esses dois bocós estão se evitando? Foi a primeira coisa que Kyungsoo perguntou a Jongin quando este se aproximou de onde ele estava.

O foco de sua pergunta, obviamente, era mais novo casal não casal de inimigos do colégio Gyeongsang; se antes a relação deles já estava meio estranha, agora eles haviam atingido um novo nível de estranheza. Por ironia do destino, a dupla teria as mesmas aulas naquele dia, ou seja: não havia para onde correr, uma hora ou outra eles teriam que se encarar. Porém enquanto aquele momento não chegava, os dois fugiam um do outro assim como um ladrão foge da polícia.

– Evitando é o nome que você está dando para essa situação estranha? – Questionou enquanto ria, apontando na direção de Sehun. – Acredita que aquela criatura ali não queria nem levantar da cama hoje?! Eu tive que _ameaçar_ ele com a foto que você tirou. – Revelou fazendo o Do rir alto, o que chamou a atenção dos colegas que estavam ao redor dos dois; por sorte o professor havia se atrasado senão o pobre rapaz levaria uma bela de uma bronca.

– Eles realmente são muito parecidos. Eu tive que fazer a mesma coisa com o Baek está manhã. – Disse lembrando-se da mini briga que ele teve com o amigo naquela manhã. O mais velho, ao ver a foto, quase teve uma síncope nervosa e, dramático do jeito que era, acusou o líbero de traição em primeiro grau. – Eles são muito dramáticos… Se fosse a gente não seria assim. – Quando notou que havia pensado um pouco alto demais, Kyungsoo corou e desviou o olhar nervosamente. – Er, digo, é só uma suposição mesmo. Não que a gente… Ah, esquece. – E como um presente enviado pelos céus, o professor de literatura finalmente adentrava a sala. – Olha ali, o professor chegou, melhor se sentar. – Empurrou o rapaz de leve, fazendo-o levantar de sua mesa onde estava sentado e ir para seu próprio lugar, meio confuso para com a atitude do outro. 

E foi assim que se seguiu o dia, com os dois capitães fugindo sempre que notavam a presença do outro. Apesar do clima estranho, era engraçado de se ver os dois agindo daquele jeito, nunca que os frequentadores do colégio Gyeongsang imaginariam que presenciaram uma cena daquelas; geralmente era o oposto, quando a dupla se encontrava era preciso ter alguém para separá-los para que uma nova briga não se iniciasse. Então imagina a surpresa de todos para com aquela situação, ninguém mais sabia o que aconteceria nos próximos capítulos daquela relação.

Contudo, como todos sabem, o destino é algo imprevisível e traiçoeiro e quando este tem a ajuda de uma dupla de amigos cheios de planos mirabolantes, não havia como fugir. Logo, não demorou muito para que Sehun e Baekhyun se encontrassem no banheiro durante o intervalo, sozinhos já que a outra dupla dinâmica teria que resolver algo _muito importante_ a respeito do trabalho deles.

Quando o mais alto viu a imagem do Byun lavando as mãos ele travou na mesma hora, sentindo um frio correr por sua espinha mas não sendo o único a sentir aquilo ao trocaram olhares. O Oh acenou com a cabeça, sendo retribuído com o mesmo gesto do rapaz que agora estava com as mãos molhadas fechadas frente ao corpo, sendo Sehun o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

– Você… Como você está? – Perguntou sem jeito, aproximando-se um pouco do moreno e se encostando na bancada da pia.

– Ah… Bem. E quanto a você? – Respondeu sem jeito, secando as palmas na calça do uniforme enquanto observava o mais alto a sua frente. 

– Também… – Sorriu encabulado tentando não parecer tão desajeitado quanto se sentia, porém acabou falhando miseravelmente naquilo. – Sobre ontem… – Começou porém antes que conseguisse formar algo coerente, o Byun lhe interrompeu.

– Desculpa por ontem. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, eu sei. Foi no calor do momento e se você quiser esquecer o que aconteceu por mim tudo bem. A gente só finge que não se conhece, como acordamos fazer antes de tudo _isso_ , ok? – Nem esperou nada e apenas jorrou aquelas palavras, evitando o olhar do outro ao máximo. – Foi um erro e isso não vai mais-

– Shhh! – Num impulso, o Oh colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios do mais velho para calá-lo. – Não foi um erro. E já aconteceu, a gente não precisa fingir que não rolou nada porque você sabe muito bem o que rolou lá. E eu não tô falando só do _beijo._ – O interrompeu, falando a última palavra um pouco mais baixo enquanto as suas duas mãos se encontravam repousadas no rosto do outro, recriando uma cena parecida com a da noite passada, só que agora, Sehun tinha certeza do que estava fazendo e ele não queria disfarçar mais nada. – O que você acha da gente sair? Juntos. E se você se sentir mais confortável, a gente pode chamar o Jongin e o Kyungsoo também.

– É algum tipo de encontro de casais? – Baekhyun perguntou rindo, logo depois se dando conta do que tinha falado. – Não. Quer dizer, não que a gente seja um casal, tipo, o que eu quis dizer foi... _Aish_! Você me entendeu! – Falou envergonhado, afastando-se um pouco do rapaz e agora sendo ele a por as mãos em seu rosto, completamente vermelho.

– Se você quiser considerar como um… Então é sim. – Disse risonha mente, tendo em seu rosto o maior sorriso do mundo. – Vamos, a gente tem aula. – Chamou o Byun, pondo-o na frente e o empurrando pelos ombros, como se estivesse controlando um carrinho de mão.

No final de semana, os quatro saíram juntos. Por mais que de começo o clima estivesse estranho, com Jongin e Kyungsoo perguntando a cada segundo se eles tinham assumido algum compromisso ou não, a tarde fora repleta de piadinhas e muitas provocações entre os jovens. Eles não trocaram carícias ou nada do gênero, afinal, ainda estavam inseguros com tudo o que acontecia, porém ambos notavam que algo diferente estava surgindo e sabiam que com o tempo algo iria mudar.

**_***_ **

E então o dia do tão esperado jogo de basquete chegou, todos estavam extremamente animados para a partida que ocorreria na escola e esperavam ansiosamente para o evento. Dentro do vestiário, o time da casa se aprontava agitado, o local sendo tomado pelas vozes altas, a risada e as brincadeiras; realmente era um momento muito importante para todos, já que aquele jogo não só era importante para o campeonato escolar mas também teria a presença de um olheiro de uma das melhores faculdade do país, ou seja, aquele era o momento de brilhar.

– Então time, não vou fazer muitos discursos porque a parte emotiva eu deixo para o treinador Ko que é mais sensível que eu. – O capitão começou a falar enquanto todos formavam uma grande rodinha para conversas pré jogo. – Só quero dizer que teremos um grande jogo hoje, principalmente para nós formandos. Sei que a presença de um olheiro nos faz ficar nervosos mas temos que dar o nosso melhor, vencer esse jogo e, principalmente, nos divertir! – Terminou de falar, recebendo uma salva de Palmas de seus colegas e treinador.

– Qual é o time?! – Perguntou Jongin repentinamente, atraindo a atenção de todos para si.

– Para de ser bocó, seu bocó. A gente não está num filme de _High School Musical._ – Interviu Sehun que deu um tapinha no melhor amigo. – E não, você não é o Troy Bolton. – Aproximou-se do mais velho e disse sorrindo: – _Ele sou eu._

A fala fez com que todos a sua volta rissem e desfizessem a roda, preparando-se em fila para logo poderem ir para a quadra. Quando finalmente esse momento chegou, o time inteiro foi recebido por gritos animados e palmas fervorosas que escoaram por todo o ginásio. 

A arquibancada estava cheia de alunos, pais e amigos que torciam de forma animada para os Falcões de Gyeongsang, fazendo com que Sehun se sentisse animado e feliz, especialmente ao notar a presença de uma pessoinha em específico no meio de todo aquele mar de gente. Mesmo com todo aquele barulho, Baekhyun não se importava, ele sabia como era boa a sensação de ouvir o coro da torcida e de como era excitante a ansiedade pré-jogo; o que era novo para o jovem, na verdade, era estar ali no meio de todo mundo, também participando da torcida de forma animada, comemorando a cada passe e ponto feitos com maestria, principalmente quando era um _certo alguém_ o executor.

Ao lado do levantador estava Kyungsoo que era só sorrisos, seu olhar não desviando um minuto sequer de Jongin que atuava no jogo com um talento e maestria sem igual. Em resumo, os dois jogadores de vôlei estavam praticamente babando, encantados com a visão que tinham e mesmo não entendendo muito bem as regras e o funcionamento do esporte em questão, eles vibravam com toda a animação do mundo quando uma cesta era marcada.

Para falar a verdade, a presença de Baekhyun foi uma surpresa para todo mundo; as pessoas até sabiam que ele e o capitão do time de basquete estavam se dando melhor e já não brigavam tanto assim – pois como Sehun havia prometido, as provocações não foram cessadas de forma alguma –, porém ninguém imaginava que eles haviam feito amizade ao ponto de um ir assistir ao jogo do outro e, ainda por cima, torcer um para o outro.

A relação dos dois era tanto quanto anônima, não que eles escondessem isso do mundo mas eles haviam decidido deixar com que as coisas acontecessem naturalmente. Era muito para se processar e, mesmo com os sentimentos dos dois estando bem claros, o passado não é uma coisa que se apaga facilmente, principalmente quando este é marcado por diversas confusões e picuinhas; então era exatamente por aquele motivo que eles ainda não haviam assumido nenhum compromisso sério nem nada, apenas seus dois melhores amigos tinham ciência daquela relação, um tanto até que estranha, dos dois – não que o casal tivesse dito alguma coisa, na verdade nem era preciso pois a dupla acompanhava o desenvolvimento deles desde os primórdios da relação.

Quando o alarme que indicava o fim do jogo soou alto pelas sirenes da quadra, a plateia foi à loucura com a vitória do time da casa. Os falcões de Gyeongsang vibraram felizes por mais uma vitória, cumprimentaram seus adversários com apertos de mão e logo foram comemorar com a torcida que já descia da arquibancada e se espalhava pela quadra, comemorando junto aos jogadores.

Sehun estava tão animado que ele nem pensou direito e foi diretamente até Baekhyun, o puxou pelo braço levando o garoto até um canto da quadra praticamente atrás das arquibancadas e logo depois o abraçou, gesto que surpreendeu o mais velho por um momento mas que logo foi retribuído do mesmo jeito.

– Você foi incrível, Hun. Te ver na quadra é algo espetacular! – O Byun elogiou animadamente depois de ter desfeito o abraço.

– Obrigado, baixinho, você também é incrível jogando. – Agradeceu enquanto sorria mais que todos ali. – Vamos sair para comemorar?

– Ah… Acho melhor você convidar o seu fã clube ali óh. – Disse repentinamente emburrado enquanto apontava na direção de um grupo de garotas que havia passado o jogo inteiro comentando sobre como o Oh era "tão bonito e charmoso" e como " o calção de seu uniforme não fazia jus ao bumbum dele". – Parece que elas têm muito o que falar para você, ou melhor, _de você_. – Disse cruzando os braços, o que fez o mais novo gargalhar e negar com a cabeça.

– Não sabia que você era tão ciumento assim, Byun. – Comentou enquanto sorria travesso e o puxava para mais perto pelo braço, dizendo em seu ouvido em seguida: – _Bom saber_. – E, como resposta ele acabou recebendo alguns tapas do outro que, arrepiado, xingava-o de tudo o quanto era jeito, fazendo-o rir ainda mais da situação.

Enquanto isso, ao longe, os dois maiores expectadores daquela dupla dinâmica acompanhavam a cena com um sorriso em seus rostos.

– Aqueles dois juntos realmente combinam, né? – Comentou Jongin quando Kyungsoo se aproximou entregando-lhe uma toalha e uma garrafa d'água, parabenizando-o após o belo jogo.

– Pois é, antes eles viviam arremessando ofensas para lá e cá mas agora parece que eles mudaram de tática e andam treinando por aí alguns passes de beijos as escondidas que eu sei. – Disse brincalhão, observando o mais novo que tomava um gole d'água, extremamente agradecido pelo gesto gentil do menor.

– É, eles são bons jogadores … – Comenta com bom humor, fazendo com que eles acabassem rindo juntos, enquanto sentavam-se na arquibancada, agora bem mais vazia que antes, ficando em silêncio por um tempo até o Do decide quebrá-lo:

– E quanto a nós? – Pergunta repentinamente, atraindo o olhar confuso de Jongin em sua direção.

– Hum? – Arqueia as sobrancelha, esperando que o mais velho explicasse melhor a sua fala.

– Quando que começam as nossas jogadas? – Questionou, naquele momento jogando toda a vergonha que tinha para o alto e arriscando sua dignidade com aquilo.

Diferentemente do que Kyungsoo esperava, Jongin ri e faz sinal para um colega de time que o chamava para que ele fosse até o vestiário a pedido do treinador; só que antes ele disse: – Se você ainda não percebeu, quer dizer que estamos em um a zero. – Sorriu e depositou um selar rápido na bochecha direita do menor, este que corou completamente e levou alguns segundos para processar tudo.

– Um a zero? – Repetiu confuso, olhando o mais novo se afastar com um sorriso arteiro nos lábios. – Como assim? Jongin?! Jongin! Ei, volta aqui. – Gritou para o rapaz que não respondeu por já estar longe demais.

Num jogo, tudo pode mudar em questão de segundos, mas não é só nele que as coisas são assim; a vida nada mais nada menos que se assemelha a uma partida esportiva onde tudo está sujeito a uma grande reviravolta. O aparente ódio pode virar amor, inimigos viram aliados e palavras ásperas se transformam em elogios. É assim que é o jogo da vida, tão emocionante quanto uma semifinal de um grande campeonato, porém nele não há perdedores ou vencedores, só é preciso aprender as jogadas.

**_***_ **

_Alguns meses depois..._

– Quem abre primeiro? – Perguntou Sehun com uma carta nas mãos, sentado bem em frente ao seu namorado.

Sehun e Baekhyun não demoraram muito a estabelecer um relacionamento sério. Por mais que de fato, precisassem se acostumar com tudo isso aos poucos, eles souberam lidar bem. Havia sido um segredo para boa parte de seus amigos, porém foi questão de tempo para que toda escola soubesse e ficasse inteiramente chocada com a notícia. Apesar de alguns fuxicos aqui e ali, o apoio que receberam foi muito bom e se antes eles brigavam o tempo inteiro durante os treinos, agora esperavam um ao outro para irem juntos para casa, no lugar de socos eles trocavam beijinhos que sempre geravam uma overdose de açúcar nos membros das equipes, os quais eram obrigados a assistir a cena. 

Quando chegou a hora de contar aos pais, os dois tiveram um período meio complicado. Para Byun as coisas seguiram fáceis, sua mãe não tardou a marcar um almoço para conhecer melhor Sehun e o seu pai literalmente foi o que mais saiu ganhando, afinal, ele era um grande fã de basquete e era como se ele tivesse ganhado um segundo filho para discutir sobre os jogos da NBA – já que Baekhyun só tinha olhos para o vôlei. Porém para Sehun demorou um pouquinho mais até o garoto reunir coragem suficiente para desabafar com seus progenitores; quando o fez, viu seus pais ficarem chocados de início mas logo eles dedicaram todo seu apoio ao filho, dizendo que o que importava era a felicidade do filho e que com isso eles ficavam igualmente felizes ao ver Sehun tão contente. Não deu nem uma semana e a senhora Oh já enviava comidas para o Byun experimentar e quando se encontraram pela primeira vez em sua casa, a mulher se encantou com o menino de uma forma que nem mesmo Sehun acreditou, para falar a verdade; principalmente quando o Byun fez questão de ajudar a preparar o almoço e também a lavar as louças, batendo um longo papo com o pai de Sehun logo depois, este que levou segundos para cair no charme do jogador.

Os meses passaram e o fim do ensino médio chegava juntamente acompanhado da ansiedade para passar em uma faculdade.

Os dois queriam ir para a mesma universidade que, durante seus jogos da temporada, inúmeros olheiros passavam e avaliavam suas habilidades, e logo os garotos receberam as propostas de que se conseguissem entrar na faculdade, teriam direito à uma bolsa de esportes onde poderiam continuar praticando suas modalidades enquanto conciliavam a prática com seus estudos.

Os dois agora estavam sentados no tapete do quarto do Byun, suas cartas enviadas pela faculdade estavam em suas mãos e o nervosismo para abrirem ficava cada vez maior.

– Eu vou… – O levantador disse, rasgando rapidamente o pedaço de papel e tirando a folha de dentro – “A Universidade de Gyeongsang tem o prazer de informar que o estudante Byun Baek Hyun foi aceito pela faculdade de Nutrição”. – Colocou um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto lia e logo foi abraçado pelo namorado que comemorou euforicamente junto com ele. – Eu passei Sehun! Eu passei! Veja a sua! Vai!

O Oh logo soltou-se do abraço e abriu rapidamente a carta que estava posicionada no tapete. Quando leu o que estava escrito, desfez seu sorriso aos poucos, recebendo um olhar preocupado do Byun que já sabia o que tinha acontecido.

– Não tem problema, Sehun. Ainda tem a segunda chamada e também- – Foi interrompido ao ver a carta sendo colocada em frente ao seu rosto, fazendo com que o garoto lesse exatamente o ponto em que falava que o namorado tinha sido aprovado. – Seu idiota! Eu jurei que você não tinha passado! Por que faz isso comigo? – Fingiu um choro falso, logo depois se jogando nos braços do outro que gargalhava sem parar perante a reação do menor.

– Nós vamos para a mesma faculdade, amor! – Apertou o abraço e rolou pelo chão com o menor, animado com a notícia recém recebida e depositando inúmeros beijos no rosto do namorado.

Em meio a tudo o que passaram, eles se viam cada vez mais perto de realizar seus sonhos, e isso se tornava ainda melhor ao conseguirem conquistar tudo com a companhia de um ao outro. Eles não eram o casal mais normal de todos e nem o mais perfeito, eles apenas eram os melhores companheiros que cada um poderia ter. E mesmo em meio a brigas e confusões constantes, o Byun e o Oh continuavam da mesma forma, felizes e do jeitinho deles, afinal, a vida é feita de passes e arremessos.


End file.
